Life After Death
by the potter family
Summary: The story of Lily and James...after they die. These proud parents encounter old friends as they die too, as well as looking over Harry as he grows up. What will they think of his decisions? R&R!
1. My Greatest Hits

**Well, this is my second fanfic. Let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Greatest Hits**

Lily and I had just tucked Harry into bed. He was so similar to my own reflection, except of course he had Lily's beautiful eyes. Bright emerald green.

"Goodnight Harry," I mumbled as I kissed him on the head.

"Daadd," he cooed.

My eyes opened wide, his first word!

"Lily! Come quick!" I beckoned.

My dear wife came crashing into the room. "Yes yes what is it?" she asked frantically.

"He said Dad..." I said, my eyes shimmering with pride.

"Oh Harry!" Lily squealed picking our son up. "That's wonderful! Say it again!"

Harry giggled at his mother. He could tell this was something special. "Daad!" he cried out. "Dad. Dad. DAD!"

Tears brimmed in Lily's eyes, "He's growing up so fast!"

"Oh come now Lily," I said putting an arm around her. "Let the boy sleep. We will see him in the morning."

"Oh alright," Lily said stubbornly putting Harry into his crib.

We kissed him goodnight once more and left his room.

_If only I had known that would be the last thing I said to my son._

* * *

Me and Lily went downstairs. She snuggled up to me on the couch.

"Oh hullo love," I said winking.

"Oh dear, you haven't changed a bit," she teased.

"But Lily, you wouldn't love me if I was different!"

"Ahh remember how I used to hate you..." she said reminiscing. "Sorry for that, by the way."

"Oh Lils, I shall hear nothing of it! I loved the way you hated me."

"But I love you now James."

"And that's all that matters my dear." I said kissing her.

We sat, talking about our lives. Sirius had been over earlier, he was such a great godfather to Harry. But he made us switch our protector to Peter, rather than him. He said it was urgent. I trusted him. I always have and always will. So we switched. Remus was over earlier too. He's doing well aside from his furry little problem. And Peter, well Peter is nervous as anything. He's been a wreck these past few months. I believe he's terrified of Voldemort. Can't blame him of course. Lily and I are terrified. My wife and I were Aurors. And well, we're very high up on Voldemort's kill list. That's why we have the Fidelus Charm on our house. For Harry's sake, as well as our own.

Lily stood up and gave me another kiss. "I love you James Potter."

"I love you too my dear Lily Potter."

She smiled when we heard a loud crack. I ran to the windows. "LILY IT"S HIM! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off. I love you so much Lily,"

"But James!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"No! Go now Lily! Take Harry and flee! Never forget me. I love you!"

She ran upstairs crying the whole way, as Voldemort burst through my front door.

This was it. The end for me. I was about to die. The only thing I could do was waste time so Lily could escape.

"Stand aside Potter." he spat.

"No," I said mustering all my strength.

"Fine then...As you wish." he said cruelly. "Avada Kedavra."

A flash of green light appeared from the tip of his wand.

When I was little, I imagined that before I died.. I'd see my "Greatest Hits" of my life. And that, is exactly what I saw.

_I saw Lily. It was my first year. She stood smiling. Proud to be a Gryffindor. She was beautiful. As she will always be._

_The scene changed._

_I saw my first year self, meeting Sirius and Remus on the train._

_Another change._

_The Marauder's pulling many infamous pranks. Oh how we created havoc._

_Lily, getting stuck with me under mistletoe._

_More pranks._

_Lily saying yes when I asked her out._

_Marauders._

_Our first date._

_Marauders._

_When I proposed._

_The Marauders._

_Our wedding._

_Marauders._

_Harry, being born._

_The Marauders._

_Harry and Lily._

_Peter._

_Remus._

_Harry._

_Sirius._

_Lily._

_It hit me..._

_I'd never see Harry grow up._

_I'd never see any of the Marauders again._

_I'd never see Sirius again._

_I'd never see Lily again._

_I'd never again take another living breath._

And then I fell. My wand clattered to the floor. And all I saw...was blackness.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I heard my husband die. The tears flowed freely now. The man I'd rejected all those years. Now dead. I sobbed harder and harder. I had to get to Harry. I reached the crib. But I wasn't fast enough. Voldemort was breaking down the door as I reached over the crib.

Pull yourself together Lily. Fend him off. Do it for Harry. Do it for James.

"Stand aside, mudblood."

"No! Take me! Leave Harry alone!" I screamed.

Harry was crying in his crib. I had to protect him. I would die for him.

"What a shame, dear Severus wanted you to stick around." he sneered.

"I'd never go to that slimy prat." I spat at him.

"One last chance, Stand aside mudblood."

"No. Take me! Leave Harry alone!" I cried.

"Avada Kedavra."

James had told me about when he wanted to die he wanted to see his greatest hits. I had decided that was what I wanted too. My greatest hits, my finest moments.

_When I first discovered magic. The Lily I had created._

_When I was friends with Petunia._

_Getting sorted into Gryffindor._

_My friends._

_When I slapped James._

_When I kissed James under the mistletoe._

_Getting ten owls._

_When he asked me out._

_When I said yes._

_When he snogged me, senseless._

_Graduating as Head Girl._

_When he proposed to me._

_Becoming an Auror._

_Our wedding._

_Having Harry._

_Harry saying Dad._

_Me kissing James._

_James._

_Harry._

_James._

_Harry._

_James._

_It was then I realized that this was the end of me. The end of Lily Potter. I'd be with James now. I love you Harry. Be safe. **I love you. **I'd never see my son become a wizard. I'd never see Sirius again, him and his foolish ways. I'd miss him. I'd miss Remus, and Peter. But mostly James and Harry. I'd never breathe again, I'd never...live again._

And then I fell. To the floor. My wand clattered aside. My eyes filled...with blackness.

**A/N: What do you think for the first chapter? Not sure when I'll be able to update again, but this surely is NOT the end of Lily and James. You'll see soon! :D**

**R&R Please!**


	2. The Unbreakable Man

_Last Chapter: _It was then I realized that this was the end of me. The end of Lily Potter. I'd be with James now. I love you Harry. Be safe. I love you. I'd never see my son become a wizard. I'd never see Sirius again, him and his foolish ways. I'd miss him. I'd miss Remus, and Peter. But mostly James and Harry. I'd never breathe again, I'd never...live again.

And then I fell. To the floor. My wand clattered aside. My eyes filled...with blackness.

**

* * *

**

A/N: All the _italics_ are in the living world. The regular print is the "after-world".

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Unbreakable Man

James' POV

It was misty. I couldn't see anything. I was dead.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled into the mist. "Why me? Why **my** family? What the bloody hell did **I** do? I'm gone! My son will never know me! **NEVER! **Who is going to be there for him? And what about Lily? My poor Lily! I swear if she died too... WHY ME?"

I was furious. That piece of scum tore my family apart once when he killed my parents, and now poor Harry and Lily too! Voldemort just needed to die. And I wanted to be the one to kill him.

"Ja-me-s," I heard the voice of my wife croak out.

"Lil?" I asked the mist.

"Over here," she croaked out.

I ran to the voice as fast I could. I saw my lovely Lily on the floor. So the bastard had killed her too. Take me, but my wife. No I don't think so. Protection surged over me and I scooped her up. She was crying.

"Shh.. We'll be okay." I soothed.

"Harry," she sobbed out. "He's still alive."

My eyes widened, "But how?"

"I used my last moments on earth protecting my son with love. Voldemort can't break that. It's ancient magic."

I nodded, vaguely remembering something along the lines of that. At least our son was alright. I sat down and calmed Lily down. She was a wreck. And I couldn't do anything about it but hold her in my arms.

* * *

"James Harold Potter. Lily Marie Evans." a voice spoke out.

We both looked up and the mist cleared. There my father stood. Broad and tall like a true Potter. My father, was there. I stood up and helped Lily stand. Her knees buckled beneath her but I caught her before she fell.

I let her lean on me as we walked over to my dad.

"Dad?" I asked. This was all too surreal. But then again, I was the walking dead now, I guess anything was possible.

"Hello, James." he said a smile breaking across his face. "It is great to see you again, but I wish it was under different circumstances."

"It's alright Dad. I've missed you. Oh-uh allow me to introduce you, this is Lily Potter. My wife."

An even greater smile came across him. "Your wife! Oh how great it is to meet you! I've heard so much about you, you should have heard this lad in his school days, _'She's an angel with red hair.'_ It was a shame I never got to meet you when we were alive," he said giving Lily a huge hug.

She smiled feebly and was able to stand by herself. "Hullo Mr Potter, it is great to meet you too."

"Now now, no more of this formal stuff. I'm Dad to you!"

She smiled again more Lily-ish and stood by my side.

"Ok, well we best be going. It's quite a trip to the life beyond death." He said addressing a train very similar to the Hogwarts Express.

It took us a while to get in and situated. My dad sat with us and offered tea and sandwiches, which we gladly took.

"Now there are a few things I'll want to tell you. In this 'after-world' you don't age. Your appearances will not change either. At all. So I hope you like what you look like! But looking at the pair of you two, you'll be fine!"

We laughed and Lily leaned her head against me.

"Ah but there is one other thing, in this world you can watch your living relatives and closest friends as they live their lives."

Lily and I stared at him.

"I- I can see Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes love, you can. By saying a simple spell. _Show Me_ and then say their name. It's pretty simple actually. That's how I knew you were coming Jamie."

Lily giggled at this nickname and I looked down, "Daaaad, didn't we have this discussion when I was 12 not to call me that?"

"Oh but I don't care." he said. "Magic still works in the after world, by the way. So I'll leave you two to get to the station, however I am apparating home to tell your mother James."

"How will we know where to find you?" I asked.

"Oh you'll know." he told me.

And with a wink he dissaparated with a crack.

Lily and I sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I saw her reach into her pocket and pull out her wand. "But I dropped mine when I died." she said.

I reached into my pocket, it was there. "So did I."

"I guess our wands wanted to come too." she joked.

"I guess so," I said holding her tightly again.

* * *

After a few minutes of talking about death we began to worry about Harry.

"_Show me Harry Potter._" Lily said gently.

A small window appeared. And we saw our son laying there, crying in a pile of rubble_._

"Oh Lil, you did it. Voldemort couldn't kill him." I said hugging her so tightly.

Tears were spilling out of her eyes at the scene of our only child crying, with no mother or father every to come attend to him. Then we heard the engine of a motorbike. "Sirius" I whispered.

* * *

"_Lily? James? NO!" he yelled as he ran through the rubble to the crib where Harry lay._

"_No. No no no. They can't be dead. Oh no." Tears started spilling out of Sirius' eyes. "James." he said his voice growing thick._

_We watched as Sirius picked up Harry and cradled him. "Shh...Harry it's alright I'll take care of you."_

_Harry was silent. Sirius tickled him and Harry giggled._

"_Oh you look like James so much. Except your eyes, you have Lily's eyes. Lily is your mum. And James is your dad."_

"_Dad?" Harry cooed._

"_Oh, his first word, they'd be so proud of you," Sirius said._

"Damn right we are." Lily said. I laughed, my wife never cursed, ever.

"_No I'm not your dad. James is. Was? No James IS your dad." he said smiling. "I'm Sirius Black. Not serious though I'm Sirius. I'm a joke, no joke there."_

Lily and I laughed at Sirius introducing himself to Harry, for the thousandth time. Every time he came over he reintroduced himself. It was great. But this time, it was significant. Sirius was surely going to raise Harry now.

"_I'm your god-father Harry. I'll take care of you now. I promise I'll keep you safe."_

Lily started crying again, "That should be me," she sobbed.

"Shh..you'll see him again. He's going to grow up to be a great boy. I can tell." I told her.

She nodded sniffling and turned back to the scene.

Hagrid was there now. He was telling Sirius that Dumbledore wanted him to take Harry. Sirius unwillingly obliged, crying. And Hagrid comforted him.

"_They're dead. I'm going to kill Peter." he said icily._

Hagrid comforted him and Sirius insisted that he took his motorbike. Hagrid agreed and after one more kiss and hug to Harry from Sirius, he left.

Then the most heartbreaking thing in the world happened. Sirius Black, my best friend. My brother. My partner-in-crime. Sat in the rubble of my destroyed house and cried. He cried and cried. The unbreakable man I'd always known him to be, broke. Snapped like a twig and cried.

_

* * *

_

Sirius' POV

_My best friend was dead. My brother. My partner-in-crime. Dead. I sat down and cried. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't live without James. And now Harry was gone too. Hagrid took him away. I was alone. I was heart-broken. My whole family was gone now. I couldn't go to Remus, it was a full moon. And I sure as hell wasn't going to Peter the rat bastard. So now I was alone and I cried for hours. _

_Then eventually pulling myself together I dug up Lily and James' bodies and wands from the rubble. I cleaned them off and closed their eyes. They looked peaceful. I covered them with a blanket and placed a charm over them so no one else could do any more harm to them._

_Then I went to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow (where they lived of course) and arranged for a cemetery spot good enough for Prongs and Lily-flower. They deserved it. I used most of my gold to get the best plot. Then I bought a bunch next to them, one for me, and a few for Harry and his wife and kids. Everyone dies eventually. And I wanted this family to be together. Then I returned to the bodies and cried until morning._

* * *

James' POV

I sat there crying as I watched my best friend arrange my funeral, crying himself. It was heart breaking. Lily comforted me the best she could, but there wasn't much she could do for me.

The train slowed to a halt and we waved the image away.

Opening the cabin door, the compartment filled with light.

A voice spoke to us, "James and Lily Potter. Your after-world has been constructed to be your happiest times. Open your eyes."

As we opened our eyes the light faded and there it was, a small house. _Our house. _The destroyed house in Godric's Hollow. We walked around and it was our dream house. All the home improvement projects we'd been planning to do were done. It was amazing. This was heaven. But it really was. I was dead and I was in heaven.

Lily gasped and I turned to see her with a list. I walked over to it and read over her shoulder. It was a list, and address book if you will. It listed the names of all our deceased relatives and friends, and how to get to them. Next to it was a huge vase filled with floo powder.

So this is heaven, I thought. I looked at my wife who was marveling in the beauty of the house. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's perfect," Lily said.

"Yes it is," I said hugging her.

She kissed me softly on the lips and I kissed her back.

"I love you Lily."

"I love you James."

I sat down on our (new?) couch and fell asleep with my wife in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...? What do you think? Poor Sirius! But he'll be ok. And so will Harry. Important events are coming soon. Reuniting with families is coming up! Prepare for the waterworks!**


	3. Family Reunions

_In the last chapter: Lily and James watched Sirius discover Harry and their bodies. They saw him cry, he had broken. They also saw Harry get taken away by Hagrid._

_Thank you to my reviewers! _

_Disclaimer: Not a single character is mine._

_Italics are the living world_

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Reunions

So what are you supposed to do when you die? Lily and I spent the next few days visiting our families. When I saw my mum I burst out crying. There is no one in the world like your mum, and I hadn't seen her since she was taken away from me. My mum and dad were Aurors and one day they never came home from work. I had received an owl that they were taken captive by Lord Voldemort, then three days later I received an owl saying that they had been tortured to death.

Lily had been at been at my house when I received the second letter. She was supposed to be meeting my parents, instead she had spent the next week comforting me. Seeing my mum again, it was such a great sight. She gave me a bone-crushing hug. This was my mum, she was dead. And so was I. We were dead. The thoughts made me cry.

Lily introduced herself to my mum. And my mum immediately dropped the dishes she was holding and hugged Lily. She started crying at the sight of my wife. They had never met before.

I told them we'd be in contact very soon and that we all were going to get together with Lily's parents too. It was weird, seeing my dead parents. I had thought I had lost them forever that dreadful day when I was seventeen.

* * *

Next was Lily's parents. She had a similar reaction to mine. She cried and hugged her parents as I stood there awkwardly. After a few minutes of the tearful reunion, Lily introduced me. At first it was weird. Her mother hugged me tight and her father shook my hand. We told them about how my family was coming to our house in a few days, they said they'd gladly come.

At this time, neither of our parents knew about Harry. This would be a shock to them for sure.

* * *

Lily and I returned home, dreadfully tired from all the crying that had gone on that day. We laid down in bed and performed the _Show Me _spell for Harry. It was so hard watching your son that you had been cuddling just weeks ago, grow up in a whole different world.

_Harry was in a small crib in a dark little room. _Where was my son? _He was wailing. Loud thundering noises crashed down from above the crib. A door opened and there stood Vernon, _I recognized him from Lily's parents' funeral._ He stood over my son sneering._

"_Shut up boy." he growled loudly._

Lily and I snarled. How **dare** he treat my son like that. How **_dare _**he.

_Harry whimpered. The boy was terrified. More pounding from above the crib. The door opened wider. Petunia stepped forward in her hair curlers._

"_Vernon!" she screeched. "That is my sister's son! Don't you ever talk to him like that again!"_

_Vernon frowned, "I am your husband. And you won't talk to me like that."_

Lily sat shaking next to me, this was hard for her to watch.

_Vernon slapped Petunia. Hard from the looks of it. "Either you get rid of that freak, or you start treating him like the freak he is."_

_He stormed off. Petunia picked Harry up and sat on the floor of the broom cupboard. She cried silently, while lulling him back into sleep._

"_Shhh... Harry it'll be alright. Don't mind Vernon, I won't let him hurt you."_

_Harry stopped crying._

"_Oh Harry I am so sorry. I was awful to your mother as we grew up. And now, now she's...dead."_

_Petunia was sobbing now, "My sister is dead. Oh how I wish I could say sorry. Lily, I'm so sorry." she whispered to Harry. "I know she's in you somewhere, I know she's watching over you. And Lily, I am so sorry."_

_Harry was silent and buried his tiny face in Petunia's chest._

"_Harry, I'm sorry to you too. I'll have to be horrible to you. But I don't mean it. I never will. I'll watch out for you, and I'll protect you. I do love you Harry."_

I turned from the image and saw my wife. There were tears streaming down her face and I couldn't tell if she was sad or happy. As it turns out it was a mixture of both.

"She does care." she mumbled.

"Of course, she does."

"And she loves Harry." she whispered.

"Yes, she does. And she's going to protect him." I said.

There wasn't much I could do for my wife. I couldn't show her how much this was bothering me. I had to be strong for Lily. I had to.

We fell asleep shortly after that, tomorrow morning I'd check in on Sirius. I wasn't quite sure how he would be holding up.

* * *

I woke up early the next day. Carefully unwinding Lily's arms from my torso, I climbed out of bed. I know Sirius was important to Lily. But he meant the world to me. He was my brother. I grew up with him. He was my partner-in-crime. I know I couldn't live without him, so how would he be holding up? I shuddered at the thought.

"_Show Me Sirius Black." _I whispered.

A small window appeared and I saw my brother sitting there in ruins.

_Sirius was sitting in the corner of some building, it looked like the Shrieking Shack, it probably was. He was sitting there with his head in his arms, which were resting on his legs. There were bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey surrounding him. He lifted his head a little and I saw his face. It was a horrible sight, he hadn't shaved and was looking ghastly. His eyes were misty and there were huge bags under his eyes. He looked like Death himself. Honestly, Sirius looked worse than I had expected. _Tears began forming in my eyes. It wasn't fair.

_Sirius was murmuring to himself, I caught bits of what he was saying._

"_Effing Voldemort...killed them. I'll kill him...Rat bastard...Gotta find Peter...Remus...Jam-"_

_He stopped there and drew a ragged breath._

"_N-no.. not James. H-he's not here a-anymore, n-n-neither is L-Lily." he choked up as he spoke. "I'll..I'll k-kill Wormtail. He –he can't hide from m-me."_

Fear ran through me, Sirius wanted to kill Peter. But **why**? He was our friend. Why would he... It hit me then. A ton of bricks, crashed down on me. Peter sold us out. To Voldemort. _Peter_ was the reason me and my wife were dead. _Peter_ was the reason my son had no parents. _Peter_, my friend, a Marauder! He betrayed me! And to think, for seven years we were friends! Not just friends, best friends for crying out loud! _My best friend was the reason I was dead_.

I got up and poured myself a glass of firewhiskey. Sitting back down, I felt empty. The alcohol didn't help. Nothing could help. I poured myself another glass. Nothing could drown out the sorrows. My best friend betrayed me. My son was an orphan. Me and my wife were dead. Dead.

I rested my head on my hands after downing my third glass. Lily would not be pleased. Hell, she'd be pissed. But if she knew why I was getting myself drunk. Even she would down a few glasses. I took my glasses off and rested them on the table. Images were flashing behind my eyelids.

Sirius withering away to nothing. Plotting a murder. Harry, my son, saying his first words. Remus, with his eyes sparkling as he left a week before I died. Everything caught up to me and I cried.

I'll admit it, I was a fully grown man and yes, I cried. I was **dead**. My wife was **dead**. My son was an **orphan**. My best friend was plotting the **murder** of his own friend, the man who had helped kill **me**.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, but Lily came down. She sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"James, shh. You're okay. We're all okay. It'll all be fine." she whispered.

"It – It was P-P-Peter." I choked out.

"What was Peter?" she asked.

"H-he s-sold us out t-to V-Voldemort."

Lily was silent. She noticed the firewhiskey and how a portion of the bottle was gone. She reached over and poured a glass. I expected her to give it to me, but instead she downed it herself.

"The bastard." she said slamming the glass down.

I nodded, she wasn't sad, she was angry. That's what I loved about Lily. She didn't give people second chances. It seems harsh, but if you cross Lily, well you don't want to cross Lily.

We sat in silence for a while, not much could be said.

Lily stood up, "Well, I know this isn't very helpful. But our families are going to be here in a few hours. We should clean ourselves up and get ready for a bunch of tears."

I nodded solemnly. Lily noticed that I was still upset.

She walked over and kissed me.

"James," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"It's okay. Let Peter go for now. Focus on Harry. We can dwell on this another time."

I nodded and kissed her again before going upstairs to get ready for the day to come.

* * *

The fireplace erupted with green flames and my parents stepped out.

"Mum. Dad." I said, hugging each of them.

"Hullo dears," my mum said.

I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Lily's parents walked in, smiling brightly.

"Good morning!" my mother-in-law said.

After a quick hello to everyone I ushered them all into our living room. Lily came in with tea for everyone.

Taking a seat next to Lily I began to speak, "As you all know Lily and I are married."

Smiles crossed all of their faces.

"But before we died, Lily and I got the chance to start a family, which was destroyed, nonetheless. Lily and I have a son."

My mum and mother-in-law had tears brimming in their eyes. My dad and Lily's father congratulated us.

"His name is Harry James Potter. He looks just like me, except he has Lily's eyes."

My mum gasped, "D-do you have pictures?"

Lily smiled, "We have something even better for you. _Show me Harry James Potter._" she said.

The small window opened us, revealing my son._ Harry was fast asleep in a crib. He looked so peaceful. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. _I explained to our parents what had happened that night. How Lily had given her life for Harry and that he survived the killing curse, creating that scar.

_Harry's face suddenly scrunched up and his little arm went up to his forehead. He hit it repeatedly and began to cry. Petunia rushed in and calmed him down._

"_Shh...Harry it's alright. Is it your scar? B-but w-why?"_

Lily began crying again. "T-that sh-should b-be m-me!" she wailed.

Her mum gave her a hug and my mum took her into the kitchen, her mum following behind.

The three fathers (including myself) turned back to Harry.

_Harry was in Petunia's arms, now giggling as she comforted him. He was so innocent. "Dad!" he exclaimed._

_Petunia looked as if she were about to cry. "Oh sweetie...your dad, he- he isn't here. You-you look just like him. Lily would be so pleased."_

I waved the image away with my wand and turned to my two fathers.

"I'm proud of you," my dad (Harold) said.

"That boy is going to grow into a fine young man." Lily's father (Joseph) said.

"But I don't even get to raise him.." I said.

Joseph looked into my eyes and said, "You will always be with him. My parents died when I was young and I always felt them in my heart. You will never leave your son. Maybe you won't be there to welcome him home from school, but you'll be there when he needs you. When he's going through a rough spot, you and Lily are going to be the ones he turns to."

I nodded, "Thank you sir. I really just needed to hear that."

"Anytime James. And it is Joe, or Joseph, but I prefer Joe." he told me.

"Thank you Joe." I said sincerely.

"He's right James." my dad said. "You'll always be with Harry. It won't be easy for you or Lily, but you can do it."

I gave the two men hugs and drank my cup of tea.

I missed my son and Sirius, but I have no intention of seeing wither one of them anytime soon. I wanted them both to live a long and exciting lives.

_"You can do this,"_ I told myself. I just hoped it was true.

* * *

**A/N: After the next chapter or so, I'll probably skip to Harry's first year of Hogwarts. Mostly because that's eleven years of well..torture from the Dursleys. And you'll see enough of that next chapter :( sorry, but it's necessary.**

**Please everyone go check out my other story 314th Time's The Charm, it's another James/Lily story! (but this time they're alive!)**

**Review Please!**


	4. Powerless

**A/N: (**_Italics is the 'living-world')_ Thank you for all the reviews! They make me want to keep writing!

* * *

_Last Chapter: I missed my son and Sirius, but I have no intention of seeing either one of them anytime soon. I wanted them both to live a long and exciting lives._

___"You can do this,"_ I told myself. I just hoped it was true.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Powerless**

_Sirius' POV:_

_I was going to kill Peter. But no, I don't mean in the way that I'm going to yell at him and hex him a few times. No. He sold out Lily and James. I was going to kill him. And I was serious, no pun intended. I didn't even care that I was going to go to Azkaban for it. I knew where he was. I had to find him. I **had** to._

_I apparated to the village I knew he was in. There were crowds everywhere. I scanned them trying to locate the face of the man I once trusted._

_Faces flashed before me, then I saw the one I was looking for._

* * *

James' POV:

"No! Sirius! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

Lily and I had been keeping a close eye on everyone. There was nothing we could do but we were not going to sit in the dark. Plus, there wasn't much else to do anymore. We were dead for crying out loud. We'd have eternity to sit around and do nothing. Right now, we had to watch our loved ones. Lily and I always had Sirius and Harry portals opened up. Then we'd check on Remus, Petunia. Everyone. But Harry and Sirius were the most important to us.

Anyway, back to my moronic friend. He was hunting down Peter, to kill him. I was really nervous, he might actually do it.

Lily sat wide-eyed staring at the image. Sirius was talking to himself, he was going mad.

"_I've gotta catch him...since when was he this fast?" Sirius said, running to catch Peter. "I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm sorry James and Lily. But you have to understand. I know you two are watching me. _(he knew me so well)_ Don't worry about me. I need to do this, for me. I'm sorry Harry. I won't get to see you grow up. I- I am so sorry."_

We watched as he tore down the street finally catching up to Peter. Lily held her breath and watched. I on the other hand paced. My eyes were glued to the portal but I was powerless.

"Don't do it Padfoot," I said. "Don't."

Sirius stopped and for a second he looked as if he was going to lower his wand. But he shook it away and snarled at Peter.

* * *

_Sirius' POV:_

"Don't do it Padfoot. Don't" _I heard in my head. It was James' voice. It sounded so real. I lowered my wand. No, I had to do this. James was the reason I was doing this. I told myself shaking the feeling away._

"_HOW COULD YOU" I screamed at Peter._

"_Sirius, m-my f-friend." he whimpered._

"_NO! WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE! YOU SOLD THEM OUT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"_

"_S-sold wh-who out-t?"_

"_CUT IT OUT WORMTAIL. YOU SOLD LILY AND JAMES TO VOLDEMORT!"_

"_S-Sirius, h-he was so powerful. You don't know. Wh-What was I supposed to do?" Peter said trembling._

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED BEFORE SELLING THEM OUT! LIKE ANY OF US WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" I screamed._

"_B-But.." he started._

"_No." I spat. I stepped closer. A large crowd had formed around us now. "You deserve to be killed for what you did. And that's what I'm here to do."_

_Peter's eyes grew wide in shock. He understood now. I raised my wand, it was two words. But would I be able to say them. I took a deep breath, and narrowed my eyes. It was time for revenge._

* * *

James' POV:

_BOOM!_

The whole street blew up. But Lily and I saw through the smoke.

Peter flicking his wand. Cutting off his own finger. Transforming into a rat. Running away.

I was mad, beyond man. I was livid. I was so mad I couldn't even form words.

Sirius had been blown back into a wall. He lay on the ground not moving. Lily and I watched as wizards came from everywhere surrounding Sirius. Muggles everywhere had been killed. Either that or severely injured. Children crying. Sirens wailing from the muggle poo-lice ( I think that's what they're called) and the am-bowl-ance (guessing here again). I watched as Sirius was handcuffed and the wizards disapparated with him. Many others stayed behind and began modifying memories.

Lily and I sat there. We knew what was going to happen next, yet neither of us wanted to say anything. Sirius was going to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and Peter Pettigrew was going to "die" a hero.

The thought made me sick. Lily looked disgusted too.

"You know, I hated you all during school. But I learned to love Sirius." Lily said. "And you obviously."

I nodded. It was hard not to love Sirius. He was a good guy.

"And I really did hate him. But even then, I would not have wished Azkaban on him." she said quietly.

I hugged her, she said, "James, you don't need to pretend to be strong for me. I'm okay. I'm worried about you honestly. It's alright to be upset."

I nodded, that was all I could do. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but a strangled noise came out. A small tear rolled out of my eye. This was the start of a bad few years. I could only predict what happened in the next few weeks. And it was not pretty.

Sirius was sentenced to a hearing.

Peter was given an award at his funeral, Order of Merlin, First Class. An award he most certainly did not deserve.

Sirius was convicted of the murder of Peter and many other muggles. As well as exposing magic to muggles.

He was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban.

My _brother _was in Azkaban. For a crime he never committed. Now _I _wanted to kill Peter too. He had crossed the line. We had been brothers, he betrayed all of us. And I could never forgive him.

The worst part, was Moony. He believed the press. That Sirius had killed Peter. And he was mad at him. Remus had attended Peter's funeral and cried at it. The Ministry was now sure that Sirius had committed the crime. And there was no hope for him now.

I watched Sirius as he entered Azkaban. There was something about him. He didn't look as crazy as the others. I watched him wilt. He never fully broke on the inside though. I don't know how he did that. Especially with the dementors. But I watched him for years, and he still stayed sane. But who was I kidding, Sirius had never been sane. Maybe that was what was keeping him _in_sane?

* * *

_**11 Years Later**_

Lily and I watched as our son turned eleven. It was an interesting birthday for him. The whole past week had been weird. Owls arriving with letters? Letters appearing everywhere? Lily and I knew what was happening, but young Harry had no idea. Petunia and Vernon had kept Harry in the dark about his magical abilities. This angered me because I had always dreamed of raising Harry up in a magical environment. And they just shunned him because he was _different_. I remember watching as Harry got his magic. It was so amazing to watch. He had made a piece of glass disappear, releasing a boa constrictor. I had been so proud. I cried. Yes, I admit, me and Lily cried. Oh and that was another thing about Harry, _he could talk to snakes._ He was a Parselmouth. As if he didn't have enough problems already. Anyway, back to his birthday. He was now on the floor of a shack in the middle of nowhere. Vernon was trying to isolate him and stop the Hogwarts acceptance letters. Little did he know how determined those letters got.

The clock now read out 12:00. A huge man came bursting through the door of the shack. It was Hagrid. Despite Vernon's pathetic attempts to stop Hagrid from taking Harry, Hagrid explained everything to Harry. How he was a wizard and what had really happened to Lily and I. How we were murdered at the wand of Voldemort, the man who gave Harry that scar.

Harry took it surprisingly well. He was angry, but he controlled himself. He left with Hagrid, and my son was off to buy his school supplies. My son was going to Hogwarts.

I had never felt so proud.

Lily and I snuggled up on our couch the morning of September 1st. It was Harry's first day of school, and we were **not** missing that. He woke up and the Dursleys dumped him out at King's Cross. Harry wandered around aimlessly. Lily and I knew that the ticket had said Platform 9¾. He wouldn't know where that was. Or that he had to walk through the wall. The poor kid, I thought.

I saw the Weasley family with five of their children, and four of them going to Hogwarts.

"Poor Molly, she has to deal with all those kids by herself. Merlin bless her soul." Lily said.

"Molly! That's it! Harry can go ask Molly!" I exclaimed.

"James...How do you plan on telling him that?" Lily asked.

My excitement level dropped. But I remembered a vague memory from years ago, when I was attempting to talk to Sirius.

"Harry," I said, concentrating on reaching my son. "Go talk to that woman."

_Harry heard a voice in his head, "_Harry. Go talk to that woman."_ it said. He walked over to Molly, and asked her about the Platform. She showed him what to do and soon Harry was on Platform 9¾. He walked on the train and took a seat in an empty compartment. A young red-haired boy slid open the door and asked if he could sit there too. Harry obliged and the two quickly became friends. The boy, Ron, was the second youngest Weasley. Lily and I were proud at our son's choice of friends. Ron soon figured out who Harry was. And he was shocked. Harry Potter. The boy who lived, sitting with him, Ron Weasley, everyone's younger brother._

I sat smiling as I watched my son go to Hogwarts. I wished that I could have been the one to see him off. These feelings never went away, even after 11 years. I had a feeling I would always be thinking about what it would be like to be alive with my son.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!  
Oh and by the way, Harry's story is going to follow the books. but I'm going to make up a story for Sirius too!**

**Hope you enjoy it! And if you get the chance please go check out my other story 314th Time's The Charm!**

**R&R!**


	5. That's My Son!

**Hello everyone. Sorry for such the long update. I'm trying to juggle stories and its getting crazy. What was I thinking trying to keep up with two stories at once? I'm mental! Oh well, please go check it out! It's about Lily and James and it's called 314th Time's The Charm!**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews! They make me so happy!**

**Also, I am keeping Harry's life the same. (So yes he will still fall for Ginny.)**

_Italics are the living world._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or the plot of Harry's life.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: __Lily and I were proud at our son's choice of friends. Ron soon figured out who Harry was. And he was shocked. Harry Potter. The boy who lived, sitting with him, Ron Weasley, everyone's younger brother._

_I sat smiling as I watched my son go to Hogwarts. I wished that I could have been the one to see him off. These feelings never went away, even after 11 years. I had a feeling I would always be thinking about what it would be like to be alive with my son._

* * *

**Chapter 5: That's My Son!**

Lily and I watched as Harry walked into the Great Hall. His was was priceless. A look of pure astonishment. Lily laughed quietly next to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I remember my first time seeing the hall and how shocked I was." she giggled. "I was just thinking if that was what my face looked like!"

I smiled, I remembered the day we first went to Hogwarts. I didn't tell Lily, but her face was even better than Harry's had been. And no, that isn't weird. Lily was standing right next to me, and even as an eleven year old you generally notice beautiful girls standing next to you. I looked back to Harry who was chatting nervously with Ron Weasley. They both looked nervous. A small blonde came up to the two of them and started talking to Harry. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and told my son that some wizarding families were better than others. I did not like where this was going. And from the looks of it neither did Lily. He said that he should be friends with him rather than Ron. And that he wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong sorts.

The next thing that happened surprised me. My son did something that I will never forget.

He squared his little body up to Draco and said, _"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."_

The little Malfoy brat went a little pink in the face and walked away.

I found this rather amusing. My son, he was brave. I hoped he'd become a Gryffindor like Lily and I had been.

"Where do you think he'll be sorted?" Lily asked me.

"I was just thinking about that Lils. I was thinking he's a born Gryffindor. What do you say?"

"You just want him to be in Gryffindor because that's the house you and I were in."

She knew me too well. "Not true, he just stood up to that boy right there. He has the heart. I know he does!"

Lily rolled her eyes at me. I smirked at her. "That is true. And we have had so many good times in that house, I'd love for him to be in Gryffindor too. I think it'd be nice to keep the family trend going."

I smiled, "Exactly. I mean he defeated Voldemort as a baby, now that's bravery"

"James, he didn't really have a choice..." Lily said.

"Shh! He was brave. And he will be in Gryffindor." I said.

Lily rolled her eyes again and we watched as first years began getting sorted.

"Lil, I'm just going to take a peek at how Sirius is doing. Just tell me when we are getting close to Harry alright?"

She nodded and I went into the other room. I didn't know how Sirius was faring and I didn't want Lily to see him if he wasn't doing good.

"_Show Me Sirius Black_."

A portal opened up and I saw my best mate sitting on the floor of a cell in Azkaban. Oh what a sight I hoped I'd never see. He was acting a bit odd. But still relatively sane. He was bent over on the floor looking at a puddle of water. _What in the name of Merlin is he doing?_ I thought. He was mumbling to himself.

It was as bad as I had thought, he was going insane.

I wasn't really surprised, The dementors sucked out all the happiness you had. They made you remember all the bad times in your life, and I knew Sirius had a dark past. I could only imagine what he was forced to remember.

I looked intently at Sirius. There had to be some way to hear what he was saying. I concentrated really hard and to my amazement his words were becoming clearer.

"_You must be joking...? **This** is what I look like? I have a beard but let's face it, this thing is horrible! I look like a beggar! I'm so ugly! Oh what my mates would do if they saw me like this!"_

You have **got **to be kidding me.

Seriously? Was he serious? Well he was Sirius... but never mind. I have got to stop using that pun. Of course all he would care about is what he looked like! Eleven years in Azkaban and he was still a superficial prat.

"You're ridiculous Padfoot." I told him. I didn't expect a response, but it was natural for me to just talk to him.

_Sirius looked around wildly._

"_Prongs?" he asked tentatively. "Mate? Are you there? Or am I really losing it? I swear to Merlin you just told me I was ridiculous. And that is not true. Just look at this beard. Look at it. It's horrible! Let's see you grow a beard and then tell me how you react?"_

I laughed. But then it hit me, Sirius had heard me. He was talking to me. I wondered if I could answer him. "Mate, you are mental."

I didn't know how he had heard me, but at that moment I didn't really care. I was talking to my best mate. I hadn't spoken to him in years.

"_Oi! I am not mental!" he yelled _as I laughed._ "Stop laughing at me!"_

"Padfoot, calm down. You look great." I said jokingly. This was a lie. He looked so scruffy.

"_You're lying Prongs. I know you are. I can hear it in your voice."_

"Sirius, stop worrying about what you look like, I'm here to talk to you._"_

"_See, I knew I looked horrendous. And obviously you're here to talk to me, that's what we're doing mate. Talking. But it really is great to hear a familiar voice."_

I smiled. "How are you doing it? How are you still you?"

"_Now that my friend, is the key to my success! The dementors pass by every half hour. Whenever they pass by me I think depressing thoughts and transform. Dogs have less emotions than humans. And the dementors are blind so they can't tell. I keep thinking about how I am innocent and that I was not the one to turn you, Lily and Harry over to Voldemort. This way I am able to keep happy thoughts by remembering you, Lily and Harry. Those damn dementors can't take that thought away from me."_

"You are brilliant." I said. Leave it to Sirius to be able to figure out a way to keep himself sane.

"_Yeah, I know I am. How is Lily?"_

"She's alright, it still pains her to see Harry grow up alone. I wouldn't expect anything different though."

"_Wait, so you are watching me right now? Stalker! But you must say hullo for me. And how is Harry? If I'm right he's going to Hogwarts this year right?"_

"Yes he is, he's actually about to get sorted! I reckon he'll be in Gryffindor."

"_He will be mate. By the way, I miss you. I know that's corny, but life just isn't the same."_

"I miss you too mate, and you know, living. Being dead is just weird."

"_Being in Azkaban is freaky. I'm getting out. Mark my words James."_

"Don't be an idiot Sirius."

"_I won't...oh shit. James I gotta go. Dementors are coming. Go watch Harry get sorted. I don't know when I'll get to talk to you again. So give love to Lily for me. Goodbye Prongs."_

"Bye Padfoot. Be safe hear me?"

I watched silently as he transformed into the shaggy black dog that I knew so well. I'd miss him.

"James!" Lily called out. "Come here!"

I ran into the living room where Lily was sitting watching with anticipation. McGonagall called out Potter, Harry. And the small boy stepped forward. He sat on the stool and everyone whispered. Seconds passed as the hat twisted and made faces.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_ _it bellowed._

_Harry's face broke out into a grin as he walked over to the Gryffindor table._

I looked over to Lily and she was smiling. "Our son is in Gryffindor!" she said excitedly.

I smiled and my eyes brimmed with tears. I know that it's very girly of me but hey, this was my son.

Lily waved her wand and the portal disappeared. Leaning into me she said, "I'm so proud of him."

"Me too" I said putting an arm around her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes when Lily asked, "How was Sirius?"

I suddenly recalled my conversation with him earlier. "He's doing well. He hasn't gone crazy yet."

"How? It's been eleven years!"

"I know, but he transforms into a dog whenever the dementors come and he thinks of his innocence. He may not have happy thoughts but being innocent is keeping him sane."

Lily looked at me with a puzzled expression. "How do you know all this?"

"I -uh- had a conversation with him. I talked to him and he responded. Like through the portal. It was weird Lily. He heard me in his head. I don't know how or why it happened but I talked to him. I miss him so much Lily."

She nodded sympathetically.

"He says hullo, by the way."

Lily's eyes glistened with tears. I told her about our whole conversation and by the end a few tears were running down her cheeks.

"I miss him too James. He doesn't deserve Azkaban. Not at all."

I nodded. Why was being dead so hard?

* * *

Over the next few weeks I noticed something peculiar about one of Harry's professors. His name, Professor Severus Snape. Now, when I attended Hogwarts Snape was in the same grade as me. He was best friends with none other than Lily Evans. He used to tell her that I was an arse and that she should never be friends with me. She had listened to him and for most of our Hogwarts education, she hated me and Sirius and the other Marauders. Except Remus. She was friends with Remus, but then again that was probably because he was a prefect.

Anyway, I hated Snape for making the love of my life hate me. He did this because he loved Lily too. But we'll get back to that part later. So all of the Marauders hated Snape. And because of our hatred for him, we pranked him. A lot. We made his life downright miserable. Perhaps this was another reason Lily had hated me. Anyway, Lily always stuck up for him even when I tried to convince her that he was bad for her. She never listened. Until one day back in 1975, Sirius and I were, well, bullying Snape. Lily came over and screamed at us to stop. When she offered her help to him he called her a mudblood. Something she and I have never forgiven him for. He regretted it, I could tell, but Lily still never forgave him. He constantly followed her after that and begged for forgiveness. He used to claim that he loved her and that he was sorry. But she never forgave him.

And now here the arse is. Treating my son like crap. Oh how I wanted to just send a few hexes his way. But I was dead...so there goes that plan.

I checked in on Harry frequently. Mostly because I was afraid he'd get in trouble. Well, I wasn't exactly afraid...but more anxious to see if he would. Imagine if I had a goody-two-shoes son. I shuddered at the thought. He kept to himself for the first few lessons, but then he got to flying lessons.

_Madame Hooch instructed the kids to hold a hand over their broomsticks and say "Up!"_

_Harry said "Up!" and his broomstick flew into his hand._

"LILY!" I yelled. "He did it on his first try! Wow. I'm so proud!"

Lily laughed at me but was still smiling as our son held his broomstick.

A boy, Neville Longbottom, started rising up off the ground. I had known his parents, lovely people Frank and Alice. They were part of the Order, Bellatrix Lestrange had used the Cruciatus Curse on them until their minds were lost. Poor Frank and Alice had gone crazy. On accident of course. When Madame Hooch told him to get down he fell and injured his arm. Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. The Malfoy boy picked up what I assumed was a Remembrall and threw it.

Harry yelled at him and took off after it, trying to catch it before it hit the ground. My son, a first year. Performed an excellent dive, have I mentioned this was his _fist time on a broom? _Have I? Well it was, and he was just brilliant.

Harry caught the ball and returned to his cheering classmates. McGonagall rushed out of the building and told Harry to follow her. Harry's face fell and he followed her silently.

McGonagall introduced Harry to Oliver Wood, I assumed he was the Quidditch captain. He had the build, and he was wearing the badge. McGonagall told Oliver one sentence that made me jump for joy. _"I've found you a seeker."_

My son. My **son**. A _first-year._ On the Gryffindor Quidditch team! That was my boy! He inherited my Quidditch skills.

Lily chuckled as I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't care though, Harry was playing Quidditch, and he was pretty good too! That was my son, my boy. He was keeping the Potter Quidditch gene going.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? The next chapter is going to start with Fluffy! Just wait to see Lily's reaction to that! How am I doing with their reactions to everything? And how was the conversation with Sirius? I'll explain how and why this happened in later chapters. Oh and by the way this story is not and adventure for James and Lily. They are just watching everyone from above. Just wanted to clear that up! Read and Review! ~tpf**


	6. The Golden Snitch

**Hi everyone! Please don't be mad that I haven't updated in forever! I really am sorry. I was finishing my other story 314th Time's The Charm. (which I just finished). I do apologize. And by the way, I'm probably going to start writing shorter chapters about the main events in Harry's life. And some filler chapters too. The Sirius and Harry chapters probably won't mix anymore, but I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: My son. My son. A first-year. On the Gryffindor Quidditch team! That was my boy! He inherited my Quidditch skills._

_Lily chuckled as I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't care though, Harry was playing Quidditch, and he was pretty good too! That was my son, my boy. He was keeping the Potter Quidditch gene going._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Golden Snitch**

Lily and I watched Harry run excitedly to Ron in the Great Hall. In whispers he told him all about how he was the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron was amazed. But however Malfoy came back, he wasn't done yet. He started teasing Harry about getting in trouble earlier. Harry bit his tongue and kept the secret for Wood.

Lily and I just smiled at our eleven year old he was going to grow up to be a fine young man. Lily was anxious. She always was when Harry got into little arguments.

Which speaking of little riffs, Harry just got into. Draco challenged Harry to a wizard's duel. Lily bit her lip.

"James, that isn't a good idea." Lily say nervously.

"I know it isn't, but...oh of course he accepts" I said watching my son square up to Malfoy and accept.

"Oh I don't like this...and at Midnight? Really?" Lily said exasperatedly.

I nodded, I smiled inwardly. Not because Harry was in this sort of mess. But he reminded me so much of myself during my years at Hogwarts. I didn't tell Lily this, but I was always sneaking off to go duel some Slytherin I had gotten into an argument with at midnight. Sirius was always my second, Remus and Peter just came to watch. Naturally Harry would get into that too. I smiled. Soon McGonagall would start to see how similar we were...

Harry and Ron attempted to sneak out of the common room in order to go meet Malfoy. However an anxious Hermione was waiting for them. She told them they'd get in trouble, but she herself got locked out of the common room, trying to reprimand them. So now the three traveled down the corridors. They arrived at the trophy room, and Malfoy and his friends weren't there.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Lily said. "Something bad is going to happen! I just know it!"

"Lily, whatever happens, he'll be fine." I told her.

Just then, footsteps started coming around the corner. It was Filch. The kids saw the light and ran. I could see the look of confusion on their faces.

They were probably thinking, Where's Malfoy? I knew the answer to this. He wasn't coming. It was a trap. The Marauders fell into this so many times, but then again, we had our Invisibility Cloak so we never got caught. The kids ran like crazy until they hit a locked door. The girl, Hermione was her name, unlocked the door and the kids bolted inside.

Meanwhile, Lily was freaking out. "Oh no! Oh no!"

"Lily, shhh it'll be fine! See they've escaped Filch" I said laughing slightly. Lily freaked out at the silliest thing like the kids running from Filch.

Lily turned her head to me with wide eyes. "Filch? You think I'm worried about Filch? Look now!" she demanded.

I turned my head back to the kids and nearly screamed myself. There was a three-headed dog snarling over the kids. He was huge! "Dear Merlin!" I exclaimed turning back to Lily!

She smirked., "I told you!"

* * *

The kids made their way back to the dorm safely and unnoticed by Filch. Hermione scolded Harry and Ron for breaking the rules. All three were scared but Hermione stirred the boys' curiosity by telling them that the three-headed dog was standing on a trapdoor.

The kids went up to bed and Lily and I waved away the portal.

"Sometimes I wish that we were still alive," Lily said.

"I always wish that. I'd love to be able to receive an owl from Harry just saying how things were at school."

"Me too."

There was a long silence.

"Do you think a lot of bad things are going to be happening to Harry over his time at Hogwarts?" Lily asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes I do think that. He defeated Voldemort. All the Death Eaters...they'll want revenge."

"I agree. But do you really think that Voldemort is dead?"

I really thought about that one. I wanted to say yes. No, that wasn't it. I wanted to _hear_ that he was dead. But I knew that he wasn't. I looked at the floor. Lily took my silence as my answer.

"I don't think he's dead either." she said quietly.

I nodded, "He's not human enough to die."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"No human being acts like that. He doesn't feel love. He doesn't understand it. Love is something everyone can feel. He can't. Voldemort can't love. And honestly I doubt he even has a soul. If he does, it's a very small one."

Lily nodded. Then her head snapped up. Her eyes grew wide. "Wait. His soul..."

"What about it?"

"What if he only has a fragment of a soul?"

I was confused. No one could have a fragment of a soul. Unless you split your soul into pieces. But that wasn't possible. Right?

"How can you possibly have a fragment of a soul?" I asked Lily.

"A Horcrux. What you do is you split your soul in half and then hide the other part in an object. This was even if you die –"

"–you still aren't dead." I finished for her. Lily nodded. "So you think Voldemort made a Horcrux?"

"Yes, I do."

I sighed. Why couldn't that bastard just die?

* * *

Over the next few days I watched Harry unwrap his new broomstick. The look of pure delight was a great sight to see on his face. Lily beamed like Harry was beaming. I, on the other hand, was about to cry. And no not because the broom he got was beautiful. But it was a Nimbus 2000. Wow.

No, I wasn't crying because of that though. I was crying because I remember the day my dad bought me my first broomstick. It was second year. I made the Quidditch team and my dad bought a broom for me. I remember the day. We went out and tried so many brooms until we found one that we both liked. It had been the Nimbus 1000 back then. It was a great broom. But that's not the point. That had been me and my dad's father-son time. And I'd never get that with Harry. I would never teach him to fly. I'd never be there to talk to about girls, or friends. I'd never have a catch with him. I'd never take him out on the back of my broom and just go crazy. I couldn't. Because I was dead.

It was times like this that I hated being dead the most. It wasn't fair. To Harry the most. He had no parents. I doubted he could even remember me. The most he knows about me is that I looked like him with brown eyes. He'll never know me. Ever. That was the hardest part.

But I pulled myself together for Lily. I didn't want her to see me so upset. So instead I just forced a smile and held myself together. Which was really hard.

* * *

Malfoy had tried to report Harry to Flitwick. But Flitwick just said that Harry was talented and he congratulated him. Malfoy was not happy. Later on Harry met with Oliver Wood for the basics of Quidditch.

Harry knew nothing about Quidditch. At all. No one ever taught him. He grew up with muggles. Not a dad to teach him. So I watched as Oliver explained the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and last but not least, the Golden Snitch. When I saw the Snitch my heart fluttered like it was the Snitch itself. I hadn't played with one of those since I had died. Oh what I would do to hold a Snitch in my hand again. When I was in Hogwarts I was the Gryffindor Seeker. Harry was filling my position. Warmth filled my body. Harry stared at the Golden Snitch. I couldn't blame him. It was a beautiful thing.

Wood explained the basic rules of Quidditch. Oliver and Harry played around with the equipment before calling it a night.

I waved my wand through the portal and looked around for Lily. She wasn't there. Suddenly I heard a buzzing near my left ear. It sounded like a Snitch...

I snapped my head to the side and there was the small golden ball. I snatched it out of the air when I heard laughing. I spun on my heel to see Lily laughing at me. I ran and hugged her while whispering "Thank you" to her endlessly. She smiled and I looked back down at my hand again.

Grinning, I released the little ball and watched as it burst of life and flew into the air. I gave it a second head start until I was off after it.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I would have updated about a week ago but my laptop crashed and I lost everything. I really am so so sorry. Forgive me? R&R please!**


	7. Flamel?

**Hi everyone! First I'd just like to say, I am deeply sorry. In the last chapter I said James was a Seeker. He was a seeker in the movies but he is indeed a Chaser in the books. I apologize greatly! Also, I know his eyes are hazel, so if I messed that up (I can't find the error) I do realize that!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and Favorites and Alerts! I hope you all like chapter 7!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Wood explained the basic rules of Quidditch. Oliver and Harry played around with the equipment before calling it a night._

_I waved my wand through the portal and looked around for Lily. She wasn't there. Suddenly I heard a buzzing near my left ear. It sounded like a Snitch..._

_I snapped my head to the side and there was the small golden ball. I snatched it out of the air when I heard laughing. I spun on my heel to see Lily laughing at me. I ran and hugged her while whispering "Thank you" to her endlessly. She smiled and I looked back down at my hand again._

_Grinning, I released the little ball and watched as it burst of life and flew into the air. I gave it a second head start until I was off after it._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Flamel?**

Lily and I settled down on our couch. It had become a routine thing for us, watching Harry. It was Halloween tonight. I was craving to see how Harry would react to the Halloween feast. I remember my first reaction to it. It was all the food I could have dreamed of, and more! Sirius and I had the best night of our lives, filling ourselves with sweets. Oh Sirius..I missed him.

I had checked on my best friend a few days earlier. He was doing okay. He wanted to be out of Azkaban. I found that I was able to talk to him sometimes. Usually when he was dreaming I'd have a conversation with him, except that one time. I still don't know what happened there.

But he would always tell me that he wasn't going to die in there. _"I will die a free man. Mark my words" _

And I knew Sirius. I knew his determination. He would die free.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Their faces lit up at the sight of all the food. I had a feeling they were experiencing what Sirius and I had felt. They ate and ate. Over the course of dinner. Lily and I found out that Ron had upset Hermione, and therefore she wasn't sitting with them. In fact, she seemed to be skipping dinner altogether. I thought that was a shame but Lily just clicked her tongue at me saying that she had every right to be upset.

I had this strange feeling that Lily had spent a few dinners crying in the bathroom. A worse feeling ran through me when I realized that it was probably me who had made her cry.

My thoughts disappeared when Professor Quirrell burst into the Hall yelling that there was a troll in the castle.

Lily frowned, "Trolls are far too dumb to get in by themselves.."

"Someone must have let it in."

Her eyes widened. "James, why do I have the horrible feeling our son is going to do something idiotic?"

"Lily? Why do I have the feeling in my gut that you are right?"

She smiled a little. Until she saw Harry and Ron run off in the opposite direction of the dorms. Because of course, they had to warn Hermione.

Harry and Ron raced through the castle and find the troll, in the girls bathroom. With Hermione.

Lily and I watched the scene screaming every time the troll made an attack against the three kids. Miraculously, they knocked the troll out.

Professor McGonagall burst in and scolded the kids. But Hermione accepted full blame, which shocked the boys.

Something about that night, perhaps the fact that they battled a mountain troll, cemented the trio's friendship.

* * *

Time passed and before I knew it, I was sitting on our couch dressed up in Gryffindor gear. It was the very first Quidditch match of the season. And my son was playing. Against Slytherin. The oldest house rivalry.

Lily laughed when she first saw me, but took a seat beside me nonetheless. It turned out to be quite a deal. A few days ago we had visited my parents and invited them to come watch with us. Lily's parents came too. As well as my uncles and aunts.

Everyone wanted to see Harry's first game.

So now we all sat in our living room. Lily brought out food and drinks for everyone. It was turning out to be quite the gathering.

I did the simple spell that made Harry and all the others appear.

Within minutes the game had started.

My family began to sing all of the old Quidditch chants. Lily's family looked a little uneasy about all of this.

We quickly explained all the rules to her parents. The nodded, basically understanding everything. It was a complex sport.

Harry tore after what seemed to be a little golden ball. He had seen the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker followed Harry. But from his tactics, I could tell that he hadn't seen the Snitch. He was merely chasing Harry. The Slytherin player caught up with Harry and fouled him out of the way. The whistle blew and Gryffindor took a penalty shot. But the Snitch was long gone.

After a good ten to twenty minutes of quality Quidditch, my aunt screamed.

"What?" we all asked at once.

"H-Harry!" she squeaked.

Everyone's heads snapped to the portal. There Harry was jerking around on his broom. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Only Dark Magic could make a broom that hard to handle," she says darkly.

I agree and we all sit in silence as Harry jerks around uncontrollably.

A sudden eruption from the teachers' viewing area distracted everyone. I squinted to see what was happening. Snape was on fire. Literally. His cloak had caught fire and he was knocking people over while trying to put it out. I smirked a little. As did Lily.

When our attention returned to the game, Harry was in control of his broom again. And he was hunting for the Snitch.

We resumed our loud Quidditch chants.

Harry dove after the Snitch and the Slytherin Seeker dove after him. They both had seen the Snitch and were chasing after it. The Snitch dove for the ground, and the players followed.

As the ground came closer and closer the Slytherin Seeker pulled out of the dive. Harry stayed in until he leveled out right on the grass.

We went wild. It was an amazing dive.

But the chase wasn't over.

I watched in pure glee as Harry stood up on his broom, reaching out to catch the Snitch.

But he had leaned a little too far and he fell.

We all cringed. He hadn't fallen far, but he was going so fast. It was bound to hurt.

Harry rolled. When he stopped he started gagging.

He was going to puke.

Lily buried her face into her hands.

Harry made one final gagging motion and put his hands up to his mouth.

When he brought his hands down, he was smiling. And the Golden Snitch was in his hand.

The stadium erupted with cheers. As did our living room. Lily looked up and her dad filled her in on what she had missed in the few seconds she hadn't been looking.

I couldn't stop smiling. My son just won his very first Quidditch game. And from the looks of it, there was no doubt that he would be an amazing player.

Everyone went outside and went to talk about the game. I stayed alone in the house for a little while longer. I watched as Harry celebrated his victory with his team.

When he found Ron and Hermione they congratulated him.

After a few minutes of well earned celebration, the trio headed down to Hagrid's hut.

Hermione tells Harry about her theory that it was Snape that was jinxing his broom.

Hagrid intervened asking why Snape would want to harm Harry.

Hermione, Harry and Ron told Hagrid that he had ssen Snape with a bite mark on his leg, from the three-headed dog on the third-floor corridor.

Hagrid tells them that Fluffy, as the dog is called, belongs to him. And that Fluffy is guarding a secretive object.

When the kids ask what it is, Hagrid says that it is confidential information known only by Dumbledore and a man named Nicolas Flamel.

After spilling this secret, he ushers the kids out of the house.

Flamel. Nicolas Flamel. I've definitely heard that name before.

It was something about alchemy.

I think.

"Lily?" I called after waving away the portal and joining our family in the backyard.

"Yes?"

I walekd up to her and under my breath I asked, "Who is Nicolas Flamel?"

Lily's face lit up. "He is an alchemist and the owner of the Sorcerer's Stone."

"The Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Yes, it can turn any object to gold, and is a necessary ingredient in the Elixir of Life."

"Oh." I said. _But why was it at Hogwarts?_

Lily saw my confusion and I quickly explained to her the situation.

She looked at me puzzled.

Then I had a thought, "You don't reckon You-Know-Who is after the Stone, do you?"

She looked at her feet. "I'm sorry James, but I have this feeling that he is."

"Yeah me too. And I have a worse feeling that Harry will do anything to keep him from getting that Stone."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review! ~tpf**


	8. Invincible and Invisible

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story!Thank you all very very much for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts! They make me want to write more and more!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the plot to Harry's life.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Invincible and Invisible**

It was almost Christmas. Many kids were leaving Hogwarts for the break. I knew Harry was staying at Hogwarts. He obviously wasn't planing on going back to the Dursley's. So as the kids left, Harry and Ron stayed. Malfoy was teasing Harry about Lily and I being dead. Which made my blood boil. That was far over the line. I just hoped that Harry would be able to make good decisions and not be a jerk back.

I was also keeping a close eye on Sirius. He was doing okay. But I knew it must be hard on him.

I opened the portal up to watch Sirius. He was awake. Sitting in the corner of his cell. He was rocking back and forth on the ground. I cringed. It was hard to watch. There was a dementor outside his cell.

It was sucking out his happy memories.

Sirius screamed. His scream made my stomach churn. It was the sound of pure terror.

I had heard that scream only once before.

* * *

_Sirius had just appeared at my door. I invited him in and my parents allowed him to stay. That night we had trouble getting to sleep._

_I had made him forget about his family while we were awake. But at night, he was a victim to his subconscious._

_When he finally fell asleep I heard his breathing slow. I was awake thinking about Lily._

_That's when I heard it. The scream._

_It was scary. It sounded like a man being tortured beyond belief. Not just physically, but mentally too. The memory still gives me the chills. It was not a thing you wanted to hear from your best friend._

_I shook his shoulders awake._

_His eyes snapped open, they had a crazed look in them. He looked like he was about to attack me. And cry._

"_Padfoot!" I yelled trying to snap him from this daze._

_His eyes relaxed. He was drenched in sweat._

"_James..." he whispered._

"_Yeah? Mate what's up?"_

_Then he passed out._

* * *

When Sirius had woken up, he never spoke of it. Eventually I had figured out what had happened. His mother had tortured him. He had almost lost it. He had almost snapped. His mind was always a bit different after that. He was never the same man, but he hid it well.

I knew that he was reliving it.

By the scream. I could tell.

I shuddered.

After what seemed like an eternity, the dementor left.

Sirius sat in the corner. Broken all over again.

He sat there and cried. Silently he cried out the tears of the horrors from his past.

I watched as he fell asleep.

I tried to talk to him.

"Padfoot. You okay mate?"

"_N-No." _he replied shakily.

It was weird. I saw him laying in the cell fast asleep. Yet I heard all of his thoughts in my mind.

"I was watching..."

"_Lucky you. G-Getting to see me like t-that. Again."_

"Sirius, it's okay to be messed up after that. You have a dark past. They're going to affect you like no other."

"_I thought I was strong enough to handle it.."_

"You _are_ strong. But you aren't invincible."

At this point, Lily walked into the room. Her face lit up. "Is that Sirius?" she chimed.

"Yes Lil, it's him. The dementors were just there."

"_James! Is that Lily? Oh my god Lily! I haven't talked to you since you died! Oh Lily, sweet Lily. I miss you." _Sirius said excitedly.. Hearing Lily must have put him in a much better mood.

Tears were brimming in Lily's eyes. "Sirius, I miss you too. It's not the same. James is great, but you were something else."

"Oi!" I blurted out.

"Oh James! I love you, but let's face it, Sirius is hysterical!"

"_She's got a brilliant point mate. I am delightful"_

I laughed, "It's true mate. I'm glad to talk to you! I just wish the circumstances were different though."

"_I'll come join you two!" _he said a little too excitedly.

"NO!" Lily and I both yelled.

"Sirius, live a happy life. You'll join us eventually." I said.

"Don't rush death," Lily said.

"_Hahahahaha! I won't I wanted to see your reaction though! I love living. But not in here, might I add. I just like talking to you two so much. I miss you both."_

Lily sniffled. She was about to get emotional. "W-We miss you too Sirius."

"_Lily-flower, don't cry love."_

"I-It's not f-fair that you're in A-Azkaban!"

"_I'm fine Lily! Just take good care of James for me."_

"I-I will S-Sirius. I p-promise."

And with that she got up and left.

"_Is she okay?"_ he asked me.

"No. Being dead and watching everyone live is really killing her. Seeing Harry...it's the Christmas holidays...she wishes he could come home to her.."

"_Ahhh...I see. How is he?"_

"He's doing good. He reminds me so much of us back in our school days. He's going to give McGonagall a headache."

Sirius smiled in his sleep.

"_I'm glad he's filling in the Marauder footsteps."_

"Me too mate."

"_I miss you Prongs."_

"I miss you too Pads." ..we were so corny sometimes.

"_Gah! We're like a sappy couple!"_

"I was thinking the same thing!"

"_Yeah well, we're men. Yeah!"_ he said pretending to be tough.

"Hell, no we're not. I love you mate!"

Sirius laughed. _"Love you too mate, but I gotta go. I feel the connection dying."_

"Bye Sirius."

I watched as Sirius stood up and brushed himself off before I waved the portal away.

* * *

All the kids were gone from Hogwarts. Harry and Ron, as well as the other Weasley children, were the few Gryffindors left. On Christmas morning, Harry woke up to presents. He looked absolutely delighted. The sight brought joy to me and Lily.

Lily and I decided to not get each other presents this year. Instead I was taking her out to dinner. But not until much later.

For Christmas, Harry had received a family heirloom. My Invisibility Cloak. My face lit up when I saw it. I hadn't seen that thing since I lent it to Dumbledore. Oh the mischief I used to get into under that cloak. It was sentimental seeing that old cloak again.

It was priceless watching Harry try it on for the first time. He looked so exhilarated. I knew he would use it well.

The day passed quickly and Harry and Ron ate a filling Christmas dinner before heading up to bed.

Harry pulled out the cloak and took a walk down to the Restricted Section in the library to try to find out more about Nicholas Flamel. He opened a book and it started screaming. Getting worried, he ran out of the library and into a mysterious room.

There on the far side of the room was a mirror.

Harry walked over to it. He stood dead center in front of the mirror, and looked in.

My vision blurred. I felt like I was Apparating.

But where?

* * *

I opened my eyes and the swirling had stopped. In front of me there was a boy. A small boy. I looked to my side, Lily was standing there. There was a mirror in front of me.

I looked in the reflection.

It was Harry.

I was standing with my son and wife.

Harry's face registered all the emotions I was feeling.

I opened my mouth to speak but air came rushing in and drowned out my voice. Instead, I smiled and waved.

It was so hard to see my son and not be able to talk to him. I missed him so very much.

And he barely remembered me.

I wouldn't let myself cry in front of Harry.

I wanted this to be a happy memory for him.

Lily put her hand on his shoulder. There were the traces of tears in her eyes.

Tears of joy. But tears nonetheless.

Eventually, Harry had to go. He whispered _"Goodbye Mum and Dad. I love you."_ Before stepping out of the mirror frame.

My vision blurred again and when I opened my eyes again I was standing on our front step.

I looked at Lily. She smiled at me.

I opened my mouth to speak. But I couldn't find the right words. I'd never be able to. There was no possible way of describing everything I felt at that moment.

But it was great seeing Harry, not through a portal. Having him be there right beside me. I wished for that scene to actually come true, but it never would.

Lily and I silently Apparated to the restaurant that I had booked. We sat down and shortly after, our food arrived. We talked mostly of Harry.

It was hard not to talk about him.

But eventually the night came to an end and we went home.

* * *

The next night, Harry came back to the mirror with Ron. I felt the sensation taking hold of me and when I looked next Harry was there again. When Ron came to look in the mirror he didn't see me or Lily. We were invisible to him. He told Harry that he had seen himself holding the Quidditch Cup. Harry looked longingly into the image of Lily, him and I. I understood what he was thinking. He wished that it was true. I smiled at him and winked. He caught it and grinned madly. It was the one way of communicating with my son, and I wasn't planning on losing that.

Harry came back the night after that. He was alone. I didn't mind. Neither did Lily. He stood there in between the mother and father he never had. He was smiling. Shortly after arriving, Dumbledore showed up. He explained to Harry that this mirror was called the "Mirror of Erised". It showed the heart's greatest desire. He also told him that the mirror would be moved after tonight and that he should never look for it again. Harry agreed but I saw the pain etched on his face.

I took one long glance at my son. He was alive and alone. No one he could call mum or dad. But he was alive. He had survived the curse. He was living proof of love. I soaked in the image of my son holding on to it for the coming years. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Harry saw it and smiled at me. Then he winked. I saw it and I couldn't help but smile back.

"_I love you mum and dad. I'll see you again."_

And with that, he walked out of the mirror frame. And I was brought back home.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make it more of a happy chapter rather than sad. I know how depressing this story is to read. r&r please!**


	9. Detention

**Hello everyone! So so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation the past two weeks wit no access to a computer! And I know, excuses excuses. I'm still sorry! This chapter is kind of boring, but I have to get Harry's story in here. So it's not that eventful. Next chapter is though...we're nearing the end of Harry's first year!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, or the plot of Harry's life, or the characters. I OWN NOTHING OK?**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Detention**

Harry listened to Dumbledore's advice about not searching for the mirror anymore. And before the kids knew it, Christmas break was over. Hermione came back and the trio pushed forward with their search for Flamel. But they were unsuccessful.

Quidditch season was in full swing and Harry attended many practices whenever his team could book the field. Wood urged the team to do better and better, making practices harder and harder.

I tried to explain to Lily how other teams were training hard too, therefore they couldn't just take the night off to catch up on homework. She rolled her eyes at me and said, "School is more important than Quidditch." which naturally, made me laugh.

"He should be focusing on his studies!" Lily cried out in disbelief.

"Lily! I held practices every day when I was captain in our sixth and seventh year, and my grades turned out to be just fine!"

"But he's a first-year James. He isn't you."

I sighed but knew that I wouldn't win this fight. It was true that he was falling a bit behind in is schoolwork. But his parents were dead. No one was going to scold him for failing to do a homework assignment.

I watched Harry practice, I had to admit, he had amazing flying abilities for a first-year. I would have easily put him on the team if I had been captain. After practice, Harry ran to Ron and Hermione who were in the library. He rushed to tell them that Snape would be refereeing the next game. As they began to worry what will happen if Snape tries to hurt Harry again, a boy hopped, yes I mean hopped, by.

"That's Alice and Frank's son!" Lily exclaims.

"Longbottom?"

"Yes! Oh the poor couple, I feel like we got lucky compared to them." Lily said sadly.

I silently agreed. The Longbottoms had been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. They lost all memories of past years. They barely knew who they were. They lived full-time in St Mungo's but there was nothing that could be done to help them. Alice and Frank were good friends of ours in our Hogwarts years. And after that, they were fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix. Lily, Alice, Frank and I had been on a few missions together. They had a son right around when we had Harry. Their son was named Neville. I felt horrible for him, he had parents but they didn't know who he was.

Neville explained that Malfoy put a spell on him so he couldn't separate his legs. Harry told Neville that he has to learn to stand up to Malfoy. Neville turned to leave but quickly reached into his pocket. He handed Harry a Famous Wizard card, for his collection. Then he hopped away.

Harry stood wide-eyed as Ron and Hermione asked what was wrong. He explained that he had seen Flamel's name before, on the back on Dumbledore's chocolate frog card. Hermione left to get a book and returned before the two boys even knew it. She opened a huge book and began to read. They learned that Nicolas Flamel had once been Dumbledore's partner. He was the only known wizard to make a Sorcerer's Stone. Which was a stone that could transform any metal to gold and produce an elixir of everlasting life. The three friends look at one another as they piece the puzzle together. That's what the three-headed dog in the third floor corridor must be guarding.

* * *

In the coming weeks I watched as my son became nervous about the next Quidditch match. But some of his nerves were relieved when he found out the Dumbledore was coming to the match. There was no way Snape would try anything with Dumbledore watching.

Lily and I invited the whole family over again to watch Harry play. He caught the Snitch in the first five minutes and Gryffindor easily won.

We all celebrated and everyone went out back to have a nice barbeque. I lingered back a little longer and watched Harry. He snuck away from the celebration and was following someone...Snape. I saw him sneaking along until he caught up. Snape was talking to Quirrell about the Stone. Harry quickly returned to the party that was now in the Gryffindor common room. I smiled, the Weasley twins knew how to throw a good party, not nearly as good as the Marauders..but still pretty good. They even had fresh butterbeer and plenty of sweets. They had to know about the passageway into Honeydukes. I smirked, the Marauder legacy lived on.

Then with a final flick of my wand, the portal vanished and I went outside to celebrate with my family.

* * *

Easter was approaching and little Hermione began to worry over exams. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were struggling to keep up with their homework, which to Lily's dismay, they had been falling behind in. One day, as the kids were studying in the library, Hagrid came up to them. Immediately the three kids begin to question him about the Sorcerer's Stone. Hagrid tells them to come visit him later because they can't talk about it now.

Lily was silently muttering how the kids should be more focused on their schoolwork, which was piling up. Personally I didn't feel that the schoolwork was more important but I really wished that the three _first-years_ weren't out to protect the Stone. After all, that's what the teachers were for!

But the kids went down to Hagrid's anyway. Hagrid told them that he didn't know what else was protecting the Stone other than Fluffy, the three-headed dog, but he does tell them that a few of the other teacher have cast spells to guard it. Then Hagrid shows the kids a dragon egg. When Hermione starts lecturing him, he tells her that he won the egg in a poker game the night before. This still doesn't stop the kids from telling Hagrid that dragons are illegal. But he doesn't care. He wants to raise one anyway.

"B-But that's so dangerous!" Lily exclaimed. "And in a _school_? Is he mental?"

I figured this type of reaction would be coming from my wife. She didn't break many rules, never-mind the law.

"Lil, Hagrid never had much sense. He's always liked creatures like that. It's just him." I explained calmly.

She crossed her arms clearly upset with Hagrid's decisions.

Later in the week, Harry received a note telling them that the dragon was hatching. The three kids rushed down to Hagrid's hut to watch it hatch. When the dragon hatched Hagrid named it Norbert. Ron identified the baby dragon as a Norwegian Ridgeback and the kids realize that Hagrid has to get rid of the dragon before it grew too big. The three kids wrote to Ron's older brother Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania, who agreed to come take the baby dragon off their hands.

At midnight on Saturday the kids sneaked up to the tallest tower in the school wearing the Invisibility Cloak. I smirked while Lily frowned. I was proud of my son for taking a risk. It was exciting. He wasn't necessarily reckless but he didn't stick tot he rules either. I could live with that. Charlie's friends meet them and take Norbert away from them. But on the way back down from the tower they forgot to put the Cloak back on. And they were caught by Filch. But so was someone else. Draco Malfoy.

Lily watched nervously as the kids were taken to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall accused the kids of creating a story about having a dragon to lure young Malfoy, who had overheard the three talking about the plans with Charlie in class, out of bed to get him in trouble. She deducted fifty points from each of the three kids, bringing the Gryffindor house down 150 points. The kids (and I) were horrified. Lily on the other hand, smirked in a way that said 'they got what they deserved'.

The next morning everyone noticed the lack of rubies in the Gryffindor hourglass. When the news circulates what had happened, Harry is no longer a Quidditch star. He now becomes _that first-year who put Gryffindor in last place_. Harry considered giving up his place on the Quidditch team, but Wood convinces him that it would be useless.

With a sigh of relief from Lily and I, Harry decided to not get in any more trouble or get involved with any suspicious activities.

Needless to say, that didn't last long.

Within a week, Harry overhears a conversation in which Professor Quirrell appears to give in to someone. Harry assumes it was Snape, and thinks Snape is pressing Quirrell to do something. Harry, Hermione and Ron try to come up with a plan of action but soon must go to detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid.

Once inside the forest, Hagrid points to a trail of unicorn blood. He tells the kids that something has been hurting the unicorns. After that they split up into groups. Harry and Hermione go with Hagrid deep into the forest.

Shortly after Harry sees signs of trouble from the other group. But it was just Malfoy. So instead, Hagrid sends Harry off with Malfoy.

Lily and I paced together in our living room. Call it parental instinct but we knew something bad was going to happen. And it did.

Harry, Draco, and Fang ran into a cloaked figure drinking the blood of a recently killed unicorn. Malfoy and Fang ran away leaving Harry all alone. The cloaked figure advanced towards Harry.

Lily whimpered. I cringed and braced myself for the worst.

But a centaur named Firenze saved Harry and carried him back to Hagrid. On the way back, Harry learns that the cloaked figure that he had seen was actually Voldemort, or what was left of him, and that he was drinking unicorn blood to stay alive until he could obtain the Sorcerer's Stone.

After Harry was safely back in his dorm I turned to Lily.

"We were right..." I said softly.

"Huh? About what?"

"V-Voldemort. He's not dead."

Realization dawned across Lily's face as she took in the news.

"Damn. I was really hoping we were wrong." she declared.

"I know Lils, me too. Me too."

Again the feeling of being powerless struck me. Voldemort was alive while I was dead. And I couldn't warn anyone. I couldn't do anything. At all. Except watch as my _son_ had to live through all of this. And I knew, Voldemort would want his revenge on Harry. He would want to kill him.

And there was nothing I could do to save my son.

* * *

The end of the year exams went well, even though Harry was worried that at any second of the exam Voldemort would come bursting through the doors. Hagrid invited the kids down to his hut again and Hagrid accidentally spills that one night at the pub, he was drunk and was playing cards with a cloaked person, Voldemort. And he revealed that anyone can pass by Fluffy by playing music to him. When he said this he immediately noticed his mistake by the looks on the kids' faces. They take off running to Dumbledore because they know that Voldemort is going to try to steal the stone, but Dumbledore isn't there.

In udder panic, Harry convinces Ron and Hermione that they need to get the Stone, tonight. The three prepare to sneak out as a nervous Neville attempts to stop them. Hermione immobilized him and the three rush out of the Common Room.

Lily and I exchanged a glance saying everything that we were thinking. Worry. Panic. Bewilderment. Pride. Yes, we were proud as anything of Harry and his friends for being brave enough to go out on a mission where he knew that he would face Voldemort. That was a Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know. Boring. Don't worry. It'll get better soon.**


	10. Voldemort?

**A/N: First off I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long! I know you don't want to hear my excuses but I am warning you, I won't be able to update for at least three weeks after this. (I'll be away and without a computer.) But I plan on finishing the first book right now. So you'll have that. I was thinking about taking a little break from the story (like a small intermission) and typing up some of the one-shots that I've written. But After that I'll start on Chamber of Secrets. Oh and a question that I'll ask at the end too...do you guys like how its just James and Lily watching Harry and dictating everything that he's doing? If not, now should I change it? Thanks! And all the reviews mean so much to me! Without further ado I present...**

**The Disclaimer!: I own nothing. :( ok ok here's the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: V-Voldemort?**

No sooner than the kids had frozen Neville, they had reached Fluffy. They noticed a harp gently playing a lullaby, they reasoned that someone had already passed through and was ahead of them. Harry played the flute he brought when the harp mysteriously stopped playing and Fluffy went straight back to sleep. The three kids quietly slipped by the huge dog and went through the trap door.

But they weren't safe yet. They landed in a tentacle like plant. It quickly started to wrap around the kids.

"What the bloody hell is that?" I asked Lily.

"It's Devil's Snare." she explained, and just like when we were back in school she gave me a nice dictionary definition. "Devil's Snare is a plant with magical properties. Its power is the ability to constrict or strangle its surrounding environment. Struggling or resistance to Devil's Snare will cause the plant to exert a greater force of constriction."

I just sighed and looked at Lily. "You haven't changed."

She smiled at me. "If they'd just use fire they'd be right out of there."

But it seems they were trying to riddle it out.

"_Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and damp." _Hermione explained to Harry. The two had gotten free of the plant but Ron was still struggling and he was getting suffocated slowly.

"_So light a fire!"_ Harry said exasperatedly .

"_Yes - of course – but there's no wood!"_ she cried.

"_HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"_ a voice from above called.

Hermione quickly burned the plant that was holding Ron and he fell in a heap onto the floor next to them.

"Merlin, that Hermione reminds me so much of you." I told Lily.

She laughed. "And our son reminds me of you."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Never said there was," she joked.

The kids walked down the dark hallway until they came across a large locked door in a room full of – were those _keys with wings_?

There was a broom in the room. Harry quickly jumped on, and several of the keys started flying around his head and attacking him. While swatting them away with one arm, Harry chased after one particular key with a broken wing. Of course being the youngest Seeker in a century had its advantages. He quickly, and easily, caught the key and gave it to Hermione. She unlocked the door and the kids quickly shut the keys back in the room they belonged in.

The next room looked like a chess board. In fact it was a chess board. They were going to have to play their way across the board. And it was wizards chess, so naturally, it was violent.

Much to Lily's dismay, Ron led his side masterfully through the game. But he had to give himself up, so that Harry could checkmate the king. Although Harry and Hermione tried to protest, he wouldn't hear it. He was captured and severely beaten down by the opposing queen. It was disgusting to watch. He was only eleven. Lily and I cringed as he was flung off to the side of the board where he was writhing in pain. Harry won the game and he and Hermione left Ron to continue to the Stone.

The next thing they came upon was a logic puzzle. Next to me, Lily riddled it out and was sitting on the edge of her seat to see if she was right. Hermione picked up two potions ("I was right!" Lily exclaimed.) She drank one to allow herself to go back to help Ron. And Harry drank the other to move forward to find the Stone.

He was all alone now.

"He's really brave," I mused out loud.

"Yes, he certainly is."

"I wouldn't have been able to do this in my first year!"

"I'd be nervous doing it now," Lily exclaimed.

But silence fell over us as Harry walked into a room with the Mirror of Erised, and_ Quirrell. _Quirrell explained to Harry that it was him and not Snape as everyone thought. A strange but familiar voice told Quirrell to use Harry. So Quirrell grabbed Harry and threw him in front of the mirror.

I felt a familiar tug on my stomach.

Lily and I were behind the glass of the mirror again. But the Harry in between us was now moving. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone, then winked. Harry looked up at me and Lily and I nodded. _You're is strong enough to do this_. I thought.

When Quirrell asked Harry what he saw, he quickly lied saying that he saw himself winning toe house cup for Gryffindor. The voice spoke again as Lily and I returned to our house. We watched as Quirrell's turban was unwrapped to reveal...

"Is that V-Voldemort?" Lily asked shrieking at the sight.

"I'm afraid it is." I had expected this, I recalled the voice from so long ago.

Voldemort had been using Quirrell's body to sustain life. He tried to persuade Harry to give him the Stone, which he knew was in Harry's pocket, rather than resist and be killed like Lily and I.

Harry refused, and Voldemort instructed Quirrell to grab him.

But as soon as he touched Harry, his hand blistered as if he was being burned.

Harry grabbed Quirrell's face, putting him in tremendous pain.

As the struggle wore on, Harry lost hold of Quirrell and fell.

He lost consciousness and Lily and I watched as Quirrell was not able to touch Harry or the Stone. Dumbledore soon arrived, saving Harry from most likely would have been death, and lily and I decided not to watch anymore.

"Our son just battled Voldemort," I said slowly.

"And he...he won" Lily added.

"Again." I said in shock slightly still.

"Again?"

"At Godric's Hollow. Yes, you protected him. But no one knows that. Everyone thinks Harry destroyed Voldemort." I expalined.

"He's going to be a hero." Lily said.

"He already is."

* * *

Lily and I watched as Harry regained consciousness, usually parents would be there with their kids but we couldn't exactly do that, so we watched from above. Harry wasted no time before asking about the Stone. Dumbledore told him that he had arrived to save him just in time, and that he had spoken to Nicolas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone would be destroyed.

Dumbledore then began to explain why Professor Quirrell was not able touch Harry. And it was because darling Lily died for him out of love. (Lily smiled bashfully.) He also revealed to Harry that it was him who gave my Invisibility Cloak to him for Christmas. When Harry asks about Snape he gently explains how Snape and I hated each other during our school years (which was all too true) much like Harry and Draco Malfoy had a little rivalry themselves. And lastly, Dumbledore explains how Harry got the Stone in the first place. Only one who wanted to find the Stone but not use it, could obtain it.

Harry was dismissed to go to the end-of-year feast. The Great Hall was decked out in Slytherin colors.

I stuck up my nose at that and Lily just laughed at me.

Dumbledore told everyone that, in light of recent events there are a few last minute points to be given out.

Ron Weasley was given fifty points for the best played game of wizard's chess that Hogwarts has ever seen.

Hermione Granger was given fifty points for the use of calm intellect in a tough situation.

And Harry Potter was given sixty points for pure bravery.

Suddenly, Gryffindor was tied with Slytherin for the house cup.

And then, Neville Longbottom was awarded ten points for standing up to his friends.

And Gryffindor won the House Cup.

I jumped out of my seat and applauded, while Lily laughed at me but was grinning proudly herself.

_Oh only if Alice and Frank knew..._

The school year finally came to a close and the goodbyes were bittersweet.

* * *

But before boarding the train, Hagrid gives Harry a photo album. Inside there were pictures of me and Lily. And Harry too.

It was so thoughtful. Lily got tears in her eyes from the sight of Harry's face when he sat down and said, "So this is my mum and dad."

"Yes Harry, that's us." I whispered softly.

* * *

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter than usual, but let me know what you think of it! (The definition of Devil's Snare I got from harrypotter . wikia . Com /wiki / Devil's_Snare (minus the spaces).**

**Oh and again, do you guys like how its just James and Lily watching Harry and dictating everything that he's doing? If not, now should I change it? Thanks a million! And it probably will be a little while before I start on Chamber of Secrets, but keep your eyes out for any one-shots! **


	11. His Twelfth Birthday

_A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I meant to update so long ago...you don't want to hear my excuses. Anywho, here's the story!_

**_Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING! (as always)_**

His Twelfth Birthday

It was Harry's birthday today. As always I wished I could send him a present. But I was dead. And that wasn't changing. So instead I thought about how if I were alive, I'd give him a brand new broomstick. Well, now that I thought about it, he does already have a Nimbus 2000. But I'd get him _something_.

I thought long and hard about what to get him for his birthday, well, if I had the ability to get him a present.

Then it hit me. Something that I always used in my times at Hogwarts, but more personal. I'd get him a snitch. Perhaps a special one. I'd talk to Dumbledore, I'd get his very first snitch that he ever caught. Yes, I'd imagine that Harry would love that.

I looked over at my wife, Lily, she was sitting there thinking too.

"What would you get him?" she asked in a knowing way.

I smiled, I never got used to the way she could read me like an open book. "His first snitch, the one from his first game."

Lily smiled. She never understood the obsession over Quidditch. Me and Harry had that in common. But she smiled anyway.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"That's just the problem." Lily said softly. "I don't know."

I could tell that she was upset that she didn't know what to get him. She was thinking that she didn't know her son. There was nothing more upsetting.

"Aw Lils, it's okay. You could make him a scarf or something. That's a very motherly thing to do. Keep him warm and its homemade too."

Lily's eyes lit up. "Oh James, I wish we got the chance to give him birthdays and parties. I wish I could have taken him to the train, been there when he came home. I wish that we could have gotten the chance to be parents."

I felt my chest tightening. This was a subject what we didn't talk about a lot. We casually avoided it. But on days like today, it was inevitable.

We stayed silent, with the portal watching Harry open. It was his twelfth birthday. And the Dursleys ignored it entirely.

Not a single "Happy Birthday" or even a special breakfast. Nothing. And nothing from his friends either. I thought it was odd how not a single one of them had written all summer.

The Dursley family was much more preoccupied with a dinner that was later that day, in hopes for Vernon to make a big business deal.

They rehearsed the things they were to do. The boy, Dudley, had to pretend to be a gentleman. Lily's sister, Petunia, had to be the perfect wife. And Harry's uncle, Vernon, had to be funny and likeable. All these made me laugh, it was the complete opposite of who they really were.

And Harry, had to pretend he didn't exist.

Lily and I sighed at the treatment Harry received from the Durselys. It made my blood boil, but I couldn't do anything about it.

After breakfast, Harry walked outside. He seemed upset, and I couldn't blame him. I would be too if I was treated like dirt and I hadn't talked to my friends in ages.

Lily pointed at the portal and I saw she was pointing to a pair of giant eyes staring at Harry. Harry noticed them too and looked intensely at the hedge. Dudley walked up to Harry and started jeering about how Harry has no friends to write to him on his birthday. Harry ignored the boy until Dudley asked what he was doing.

Harry was fed up and annoyed, but either way, the next statement out of his mouth was not a good idea.

Harry responded that he was trying to decide how to set the hedge on fire. Dudley panicked and called for his mum.

Petunia came running out and dragged Harry into the kitchen.

"_Were you using magic?" she shrieked._

"_No." Harry said._

_Petunia's face softened, "Ok, good. I'm sorry Harry but I will not tolerate magic in this house. Now go help clean around the house."_

_Harry sighed and walked off._

Lily smiled lightly at her sister's attempts to be nice to Harry. I had no complaints. She was good to him, unlike Vernon.

So Harry did all the house work and when he finally finished, Petunia gave him some bread and sent him upstairs.

The Masons were arriving soon and he had to be out of sight. However as Harry went to collapse on his bed, there was a house elf sitting on it.

The elf had the eyes that had been staring at Harry earlier. Why was an elf spying on my son?

The elf introduced himself as Dobby the house elf. Harry invited him to sit back down and Dobby burst into tears, claiming that Harry was a wonderful wizard, treating house elves as equals. The noise however, carried downstairs to the dinner party.

Harry proceeds to talk with Dobby and several times Dobby had to punish himself for revealing too much or talking bad about his family.

Lily and I watched intently as Dobby began to tell Harry that he must not go back to Hogwarts, danger was lurking there this year. They continue talking until Dobby must punish himself again. But this time, Vernon heard the noise, and came upstairs.

He yelled at Harry and left to rejoin the dinner.

Harry was furious when he found out that Dobby had been collecting his mail (from the friends who had been writing to him all summer) in an effort to make Harry not want to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry tells Dobby that he is going back to Hogwarts.

In a last attempt at keeping Harry safe, Dobby runs out of Harry's room and levitates a pudding up from its dish. He crashes it to the floor, and Harry is blamed. Ruining the dinner party.

When everything seemed to be going wrong, an owl flew in and delivered a letter, on Mrs Mason's head.

The dinner party was ruined and the Masons left. Leaving Vernon extremely angry.

He picked up the letter and read it, discovering that Harry was not allowed to use magic outside of school.

Vernon then proceeded to lock Harry in his room and put bars on the widow. He was no longer scared of him.

Harry slowly and sadly, fell asleep, after having the worst birthday of his life.

Lily and I watched as our son tossed and turned in his dreams.

"Why is it always him?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, love. But he keeps having it rough."

Lily nodded. "I wish we could help."

"Me too. But, Merlin forbid, when he dies we'll be here for him."

Lily smiled. "Yes, but I don't want my son to die anytime soon."

We sat there discussing our son's life when a low rumbling came through the portal.

Harry jerked awake and when he looked out his window, the face of a red-haired Ron Weasley was right outside his window.

* * *

_A/N: My apologies, I know it's been a while. But I'm back! Review for me please?_


	12. The Weasleys

_A/N: Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? I hope the earthquake and hurricane didn't get anyone too badly!_

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine._

_Quick recap, we're in the beginning of the second book and Ron is right outside of Harry's window? James and Lily are confused._

* * *

Chapter 12: The Weasleys

The first thought that crossed my mind was what was Ron doing out so late at night? This scared me. I have officially matured and become a parent. I guess I had to somewhat grow up sometime...

My second thought was, _bloody hell that's a flying car!_ Which was much more like me.

Ron told Harry that he got worried when Harry never answered his letters and so he, Fred and George (the identical Weasley twins) came to rescue him from the Dursleys. Which was a good thing because my wife's lovely sister and her husband decided to put _bars_ on Harry's window.

Anyway, the four boys managed to pry off the bars on the windows and the twins ran inside to pick the lock on the door so they could get Harry's school things. Once everything was loaded in the car, besides Harry and Hedwig, Hedwig let out a loud screech.

Harry's uncle, Vernon came crashing through the door just as Harry was going out the window. Vernon attempted to catch Harry but the Weasleys helped him escape Vernon's grasp and soon the boys were out flying through the night sky.  
"What the bloody hell just happened?" asked Lily.

"I have no idea. But it was brilliant!"

Lily laughed at me while silently nodding her head in agreement.

"It reminds me of something you and Sirius would've done when you were that age." Lily said in a distant voice.

I began thinking about all of our good times in Hogwarts. Me and Sirius pulled off some absolutely brilliant pranks, along with the help of Remus and Peter sometimes. But usually, it was us. Just me and Sirius.

We were so similar in our love of pranking. We couldn't help it. Detention was one of our favorite past times...as long as the prank was worth it.

And honestly, some of our best works came from detentions. Studying on how to become Animagi for Remus came from a wonderful prank on none other than Minerva McGonagall. She thought having us copy lines would be boring and dreadful. Little did she know she inspired us to do something extremely illegal. Thanks McGonagall.

And the Marauders Map, that was inspired by all those late nights running from Filch. Oh thank you Filch, that map will be useful for dozens of kids in the future. Unfortunately it was taken from us in our final year. I wondered if anyone had it now... I shuddered at the thought of that brilliant map being locked away in Filch's office.

And the enchanted mirrors too. Sirius and I created them when we had separate detentions. Oh the teachers thought _that _would set us straight...if they only knew our determination to stick together.

I found myself smiling and thinking about the past for a long time.

"Why don't you just go and see how they're doing?" Lily asked me grinning.

It took me a couple seconds to figure out what she meant. But when I did, I whipped out my wand and muttered, _"Show Me Sirius Black."_

A new portal opened up next to Harry's. The image swirled until it cleared up and I looked in. Sirius was sitting in the corner of his cell and muttering to himself. I listened closely to what he was saying.

"_One more year. One more year. Just one more until I'll be able to slip through these bars. I'm coming Petey. Watch your back you damn rat, Sirius is going to be set loose. I'm coming Petey! You can't hide forever!"_

He muttered some more before a dementor came floating down the hall. He quickly laid down and covered himself. But one last time he said, _"I'm coming for you."_

I waved the portal away quickly. The image had disturbed me slightly. I knew Azkaban could mess with your mind but I thought Sirius could fight it.

But perhaps he wasn't crazy. Perhaps Sirius was just saying his thoughts. Perhaps he actually wanted to murder Peter for what he had done.

I turned back to Harry's portal trying to rid my mind of the thought of Sirius turning into a murderer. The Weasley twins were explaining to Harry their father's love of all Muggle things. That was why he bought the car, so he could experiment on it. And by the looks of the car, he knew what he was doing.

At dawn, the car touched down on the crooked and unorganized Weasley house. Just as the boys were sneaking in Mrs Weasley found them.

She greeted Harry warmly and then yelled at the boys and set them to work de-gnoming the garden. Harry decided to follow the boys and help out where he could. Before letting the boys begin, Molly consulted a book written by Gilderoy Lockhart on how to remove household pests. She looked at the book and even _I_ could tell that she somewhat fancied him.

I smirked as Harry and the Weasleys set to work ridding the garden of gnomes. My mother always had me de-gnoming the garden when I was younger. My father told me it _"builds character"._ I think that is a load of bullocks and that it was just because they didn't want to themselves.

Lily watched the boys intently as if trying to figure out what they were doing. I grinned at her and took her hand.

I led Lily out to our garden. This house was truly like the one in Godric's Hollow, there were gnomes around here. Usually I de-gnomed the garden when Lily wanted to have family over outside. But I had never made her do it before, so naturally as a Muggle-born she didn't know how.

I explained how you had to launch them far over the fence so that they couldn't find their way back. After watching me throw a few, Lily picked one up herself and launched it far over our fence.

I smiled and picked up another small gnome.

Lily and I finished our lawn much faster than the boys did, granted we had a smaller lawn. So we watched as the boys finished up and then went in for dinner.

Arthur Weasley had just gotten home, he talked for a moment about the various things he'd seen at work that day but just as he'd started Molly stopped him by telling him all about the boys stealing the flying car.

Molly was mad at him (made obvious by all the yelling) for enchanting the car in the first place. He looked guilty at first but delight took hold on his face when the twins told him the details of the flying-car experience.

After, Harry and Ron went up to Ron's bedroom. On the way upstairs they passed a small red-headed girl named Ginny. She blushed shyly at the sight of Harry.

"Oh dear, looks like someone's already fancying our son." Lily said smiling.  
"Good for Harry! She looks nice, well for the two seconds that I've known her. And she's a red-head too! Oh I love that color hair!"

Lily smacked my arm smiling as Harry and Ron went into his room. Ron apologized to Harry for the size and shabbiness but Harry was wide-eyed and thrilled about everything he saw.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, no exciting plot this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm hoping to get up to 80 reviews with this chapter! (you can be a part of that lovely 80 reviews! and I would greatly appreciate it!)_


	13. The Willow

_A/N: I'm really sorry. This story is really hard for me to write. But hopefully I'll make that up by it being a good chapter._

Chapter 13: The Willow

Harry was thoroughly enjoying his time spent at the Weasleys. It made me want to cry. He confessed to Ron that he had never felt more at home before. My son felt like he didn't have a home. I couldn't blame him. Vernon was horrible. But it made me just think of how much my family was ripped apart. Voldemort killed Lily and I. Sirius was sent away to Azkaban because Peter had betrayed us. Remus was in depression. It hurt when I saw how mutilated he was. The transformations were worse for him. He killed. Never people, but animals. Too many times I watched him wake up next to a dead stag and think it was me. It broke my heart. He still didn't know the truth. I screamed at the portal that it was Peter and Sirius was innocent. But he never heard. He felt just as betrayed as the rest of us did. And little Harry, my son, my own flesh and blood, my own image, felt alone. He _was _alone.

Eventually the school letters arrived. The kids couldn't wait to get going to Diagon Alley. Especially Ron's little sister, Ginny.

I chuckled as she yet again stumbled over nothing but air when she walked into the room that Harry was in. He smiled politely and continued talking to Ron.

"That poor little girl! She clearly fancies him!" Lily exclaimed. "Don't laugh at her!"

I turned my head to her. "Lily, you do realize that I _was_ Ginny. Figuratively of course. But I stumbled when I was around you. Stopped talking just to watch you walk by. Acting like a klutz. It doesn't seem familiar to you or anything?"

She sighed. "James, yes I realize that you acted like a fool to win my heart. But don't laugh at her. She's eleven and I don't think she's doing any of that on purpose. She's just nervous around him."

I sighed. "Well either way, it seems Harry is oblivious to it all."

Lily laughed softly. "Well coming from the two of us...did you expect him to be alert and have an eye for detail?"

I smiled at her. She had a fair point. I was oblivious to everything, and as for Lily, as sharp as she was the simplest things passed right over her head.

The Weasleys, and Harry, set off to Diagon Alley a few days later. Lily and I were in small gits of giggles when we realized that Harry didn't know how to use Floo Powder.

"Well we should have known. He grew up with muggles!" Lily giggled.

"Yes I know but still! It seems so simple to us! It's funny to think that no one ever taught him..."

The light and happy mood quickly died. Of course no one had taught him. Lily and I were dead.

I pressed my eyes shut and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ok. Let's have a good day Lily. We need a good day."

She nodded. It was a mutual agreement. We needed a good day.

A good day consisted of being happy for Harry and not crying because we're dead and he's alive and that we will never be able to talk to him or be any significant part in his life...no no James. Stop there. A good day. Come on I can do this.

Harry took the wrong fireplace and ended up in what looked like Knockturn Alley. Harry stood up...yes definitely Knockturn Alley.

Then it hit me..._my twelve year old son was alone in Knockturn Alley!_

Luckily he got out of there soon. He narrowly avoided a run in with Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Hagrid found him and took him back up the alley to the Weasleys who were frantically looking around of him. Hermione, was with them and her muggle parents looked awed about everything magical all around them.

After locating Harry the group advanced to Gringotts. Harry watched with an uncomfortable expression as Mrs Weasley completely emptied the family vault of all the coins in it. Then Harry awkwardly opened his vault while attempting to hide the stacks of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts that Lily and I had left for him before we died.

Right after graduating Hogwarts my parents died. It was a well known fact that my parents were rich, and I was the only child so all their money was left to me. Lily and I were always well off. We both joined the Order after graduating and Dumbledore provided everyone a small salary. None of us had other jobs really, so we needed something to get by. Well never Lily and I but either way, it left a big cushion for us. Harry inherited all of our combined gold, which was plenty.

Harry Potter was rich, and if he was anything like I had seen (and I had seen a lot) he was probably embarrassed because the Weasleys had to use hand-me-downs while he had stacks of gold. He'd probably share all the money in the vault, but none of the Weasleys would ever allow him to do that.

The last store that the group ends up at is Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. Gilder Lockhart was in there signing copes of his new autobiography.

I rolled my eyes at Lily. He was a few years ahead of us when we were in Hogwarts. He was a bragger then too...and none of his magic was even that spectacular. The Marauders and I always pranked him for being such a pompous prat.. He always deserved it though.

I smiled at the memories.

"You're thinking about how you guys used to prank him aren't you?" Lily asked smiling. She already knew the answer.

"Specifically the time we turned his hair red," I said smirking.

She smiled with me in my memories of humiliating Lockhart.

"Red is a beautiful hair color." I told her still smiling.

She rested her head on my chest. "I'm glad you think so."

Harry got pulled up in front with Lockhart. He was insisting that Harry take a picture with him for the Daily Prophet. Harry went up reluctantly. After snapping a few quick pictures Lockhart announced that he would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year at Hogwarts.

Lily burst out laughing at that. "Sorry! But _him_?"

I laughed along with her.

Harry escaped Lockhart's grip and went to the front of the store with Ron and the other Weasley children.

The Malfoy men came in the store and made several comments about the Weasleys' financial situation and Hermione's parents.

I frowned. He reminded me an awful lot of Sirius' family.

My thoughts were interrupted by Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy who were now brawling in the middle of the store. When they were separated Mrs Weasley was horrified.

Sirius' family was a rotten family. They were pure-blood mania like the Malfoys. They thought they were so much better than everyone else that wasn't a pureblood. It was disgusting. The things that they said to other people of lesser blood status..it still haunts my brain.

It is revolting that people could think so low of someone just because they have Muggle blood in them. Lily is a muggle born. And she was the brightest witch of our year!

Lily was still frowning at the comments Lucius made about Hermione and her parents.

"You know, Hermione reminds me a lot of you." I told her.

She smiled, "I was thinking that too."

The summer soon ended for Harry with a mug of hot cocoa and some wizarding fireworks. After a rushed and chaotic morning all the Weasleys, and Harry, were off to King's Cross in Arthur's Ford Angelina. I had heard rumors of that car, that it was enchanted to fly. As well as seat at least ten comfortably! It was proved true when they saved Harry from the Dursleys' this summer.  
How brilliant is that! A flying car! He truly was a genius. No one at the Ministry ever gave him enough credit. I supposed that he was happy in his position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department though.

But seriously, a flying car! I knew that Sirius had a flying motorbike, and that astonished me too. I always thought it was the coolest thing when people charmed Muggle contraptions to make them fly.

"What the bloody hell?" Lily cursed.

I turned my head to her with worst case scenarios running through my head.

"The — the platform. It closed! But it isn't time yet! They still have...oh no.'

I turned my head to see. The clock had just struck, the Express had left. And Harry and Ron weren't on it!

Somehow the boys remembered the car. The _flying _car. The boys quickly got in and flew after the train.

Thank dear Merlin that there was an Invisibility Option on the car. So only about a few dozen people saw them. Even still..that was a huge problem.

"Oh dear Merlin, that boy should be punished! How dare he take that car! It doesn't even belong to him! And breaking violations of the wizarding law! That car could get Arthur in _huge_ amounts of trouble!" Lily ranted.

"I know dear, and he really ought to be punished for that."

"He's going to get expelled James!"

I bit my lip nervously. "Now now Lily, perhaps McGonagall won't go _that_ hard on him."

We crossed our fingers and painfully watched as they took the several hour car trip..by flying car.

Unfortunately once they got close to Hogwarts they began to run out of gas.

The car lurched and started fall.

"Oh Merlin! They're headed for the lake!" Lily screamed.

The boys were screaming. They did the best they could to control the car and steer it away. And they did. Instead, they went right into the Whomping Willow.

"The Willow!" I exclaimed smiling. "Oh, so many good times!"

Lily looked at me sternly, "Right, reminisce later, worry now."

The car got banged and beat up. As did the boys inside.

The car threw them out..along with their trunks and drove off.

Lily and I were just as stunned as they were.

"That car has a mind of it's own." I said softly.

Lily shook her head on agreement.

In no time at all the boys were found by none other than Severus Snape. He told them that they had been seen by many Muggles and they damaged the Whomping Willow.

I snorted, they barely touched the Willow. She was strong, she'd be just fine.

They looked extremely guilty.

Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up soon enough. And they were lectured yet again.

McGonagall spared them though, they just received detentions. No further punishments.

After eating a plate of sandwiches the boys head up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They were greeted by an awestruck crowd all dying to hear about their trip.

The boys ran up to their dorm and their roommates welcomed them like heroes.

Ron and Harry exchanged a smirk. Although they knew what they did was wrong it was a look of delight and success.

I knew that look. I wore it very well. Sirius and I had mastered it in our years in school.

Lily looked at Harry and then back to me before her jaw dropped.

"You two are so similar!" she cried. I smirked and looked at my son, and then a mirror. It was the same smirk. Which only made me smile more.

* * *

_A/N: So so so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Reviews please? xx_


	14. Revelations

Chapter 14: Revelations

"Morning sunshine." Lily said as I stumbled into the room.

Sunlight poured into my eyes as she opened up the curtains.

"Lily love, I don't know how you can be such an early riser."

I heard her giggle slightly. "James, come here. Your glasses are upside down."

I sighed and followed the sound of her voice.

"What would I ever do without you?" I asked her.

"Hm, perhaps learn to live on your own. Or perhaps sink into a deep dark despair because your life is horrible without me." she joked.

"Such happy thoughts." I mused. "No need to worry though, I have you and I'm never letting you leave me."

"So I'm being held here against my will?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm imprisoning you here forever."

She pretended to be upset. "Woe is my life then, stuck with the man I love."

I smiled at her melodramatic voice.

"Try not to be so upset about it." I said laughing.

"Oh, I don't know if I can." she said laughing.

I watched Lily as she walked away into the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she called.

"Whatever you'd like to make me." I replied knowing that it would get her frustrated. She hated when I wouldn't answer her questions. Or when I would tell her to choose for me.

I heard a deep sigh from the kitchen. And smiled to myself.

"Love you!" I called out to her.

I heard some incoherent mumbling and chuckled to myself. Mischief Managed. I thought while smiling.  
I turned to the portal where Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table looking worriedly at Ron.

What could be happening so early in the morning that would cause him to be worried already?

And then I saw it. Every child's nightmare when you are at school. A Howler.

I remembered when I got my first Howler. It was from my mum. Sirius and I might have set off a Dungbomb or ten in the girls' dormitory in our first year. As if detention wasn't enough McGonagall wrote to my mum telling her all about it. Then in the mail I got the red envelope in the mail. Udder humiliation. That's what a Howler is. The whole hall can hear it, and it's horrible!

Lily came into the sitting room where I was watching the portal.

"I made you some – "

She was cut off by Molly Weasley's yelling. She yelled at Ron and Harry for ruining the car and getting Arthur in trouble at work, as well as putting their lives in danger.

Once the yelling was over Lily brought me a cup of tea and some biscuits.

"What a lovely way to start the day." I joked.

She smiled. "Molly was right though. Although it was a genius way to get into the school. It was horribly dumb of them."

"Would you have sent Harry a Howler if you could?" I asked her.

I saw her contemplating the options.

"Most likely yes. Maybe less yelling than Molly, but he'd need something to embarrass him."

I smiled at my wife's devious mind. For all those who thought that she was sweet and innocent, they were all dead-wrong.

After a very quick breakfast for Harry and Ron they went down to Herbology.

Lily laughed as Hermione quickly changed her mood. She was friendly with the boys again. Naturally she thought they had been punished enough now.

Upon reaching the greenhouse I noticed Lockhart attempting to tell Professor Sprout how to _properly doctor the Whomping Willow._ Of course he knew how to care for it. He had seen and studied them back in some town that he had already visited.

Lily rolled her eyes at the man's lies. It was obvious he was lying and Professor Sprout looked as if she was going to kill him.

"He is such a prat!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I know. It makes me want to go back in time and hex him a couple times."

Lily sighed, "As much as I would love that, I think you need to find a better ways of dealing with your problems, hexing people – oh dear Merlin. Why is he walking over to Harry?"

I looked over at the portal.

Dear Merlin. What did he want with my son now?

He told Harry that he blamed himself for the car incident. He said that because _he_ gave Harry a little taste of fame that Harry was trying to get the rush of being famous again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Lily said exasperatedly. "He thinks that it's _him_ who made Harry famous?"

I sighed.

How could this man, this liar of a man, tell my son that he was more famous then him. Did he honestly believe that it was true? Was he oblivious to life?

I bit my tongue.

"That man is a mental case." I said bitterly.

Lily and I went back and forth about how Lockhart was insane.

"Lily, I know we're biased because Harry is our son. But even still. How is he more famous than Harry Potter?"

"He isn't." she replied.

"Okay, just making sure we're clear on that."

Harry seemed to have the same reaction as we did. He looked stunned and offended. But composed himself and entered the greenhouses.

His lesson was on Mandrakes. I shuddered at the thought of them.

Lily laughed next to me, "Alright, Potter?" she said mocking the phrase that I used to say all the time to her.

"Wow haven't heard that in a while. I miss your name Evans." I said jokingly. "Kidding! I love your last name being Potter. It's so much better than Evans. I love you being Mrs Potter."

She laughed at my panic.

"Calm down James, I know you still get worried sometimes that I'm going to leave you, but I won't. I'm never leaving you. Promise."

I smiled and felt reassured. I don't know why I worry sometimes about those things but I guess six years of rejections can set you on edge. But after about 15 years of her being Mrs Potter, I should really stop worrying.

She kissed me on the cheek. "Now I think you were going to tell me all about your Mandrake story again?"

I smiled, she knew me too well. "Well you remember Lils, when Peter got petrified by that seventh year Slytherin. I still have no idea how that happened. But we couldn't do anything until all those Mandrakes were fully grown. Even though Peter turned out to be scum, he was one of my best mates back then. I still remember when Sirius had found him in the corridor. Seeing Pete like that..." I shuddered.

Lily patted my leg. "It's okay James. Peter is long healed from that."  
"I don't know why I even care. He's a bloody traitor." I said.

"Hey, it's okay. He was one of your best mates. It's how I feel about Snape sometimes. You can't change the way you used to feel about him. He used to be a good guy. People change."

I sighed. I knew she was right. She always was right.

Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted with some Hufflepuff named Justin. Then they started to pot the Mandrakes. Needless to say, conversations stopped and everyone was very busy.

I got so fed up with the noise of crying Mandrakes I waved away the portal.

Lily looked at me and said "Thank Merlin."

I got up and put the kettle on for some more tea. Perhaps that would soothe my horrible headache.

After pouring myself and Lily a cup, I brought it over to Lily who was sitting with her head resting on the couch.

"Lily love, are you alright?"

She took a cup of tea off my hands and sipped it gently.

"Yes, I'm alright."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. I'm sure you are."

She smiled slightly.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"I dunno. This morning I checked on Sirius and Remus. Remus was hungover in some apartment. He was passed out with a girl he didn't even know. That's so unlike Remus. He was always sensible. Our death really killed him. He doesn't even know that Sirius is innocent. I tried talking to the portal, praying that some of my words would break through. But I don't think they did. He's such a mess. And Sirius too. He's a wreck. Rotting in Azkaban. He doesn't deserve that at all. He's innocent!"

I put my cup of tea down. I hadn't known that Lily had checked on those two. I was glad she did. But the news she recounted back to me was horrible. My friends were in deep ruts in their lives. All I wanted to do was to help, but I couldn't. I didn't know how.

"Remus? Dear Merlin, I can't even fathom what he is thinking. What he's going through. I don't even want to think about that. And Sirius. He deserves to be free. I wish I could do something. Anything for them. They were my best mates. They still are. But I can't talk to them anymore."

Lily nodded. "All I want to do is help them." she said as tears started to leak out of her beautiful green eyes.

"Let's check on them now." I said. "I think we should start with Remus. I haven't seen him in ages."

Lily nodded. "_Show Me Remus Lupin_" she whispered.

The portal opened up in front of us. My heart shattered as I saw my best mate sitting at The Hogs Head with his head on the counter.

"_What can I get you honey?" the bartender asked him. She was young. Probably just graduated Hogwarts. She had brown hair and hazel eyes._

_It was clear that Remus had already had a few drinks._

"_You have my best mates eyes." he said looking at her intensely._

_She laughed lightly._

"_They were hazel too. With little...gold...flecks. Just like yours." he told her pointing right at her eyes._

"_Well I'll take that as a compliment, my name's Carla. And your's?"_

"_Remus. It's so nice to meet you Carla. You're very pretty."_

_Carla giggled. "Thanks Remus. So who is this best friend that I share eyes with?"_

"Is she seriously flirting with him?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Afraid so." I replied solemnly.

"_His name was James Potter."_

My breath caught in my throat. I knew this was coming. But it still hurt so much to hear. Tears started pouring down my face. Lily put a reassuring hand on my knee.

"It's okay James. We can't do anything. Listen to him. Listen to what he says." she said soothingly.

"_James Potter? As in the man who You-Know-Who killed when trying to get to Harry Potter?" she asked excitedly._

_Tears began to form in Remus' eyes. "The very one. He and his wife Lily were two of the best people I'd ever met. And now they're both gone."_

_Carla brought him another drink._

"_I'm so sorry Remus. I've heard brilliant stories about those two. Their son Harry, he's a second year at Hogwarts now. I remember my little sister saying he was in her class."_

"_A second year? Dear Merlin, I haven't seen him since James and Lily were..."_

_Carla put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay, Remus. They're watching over you with every step you take. They still love you and want you to live the best life you can."_

Lily and I smiled up on our couch here. Of course we were watching over Remus.

"I wish I would have known that he was such a wreck too." Lily confessed.

"I thought he would be best off, I thought he was holding up just fine." I admitted.

Tears slipped down Lily and my faces. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Shh," she said. "Watch over him for now."

_Remus started sobbing now._

"_What's wrong?" Carla asked._

"_I dreamed of Lily last night." he sobbed._

Lily went stiff beside me. She had told me that she was talking to the portal earlier. She had gotten through.

"_She was telling me how sorry she was for leaving. And that James was sorry too. That they were constantly watching over me. She was in hysterics, sobbing like crazy. She was telling me that Sirius was innocent. That Peter, my mate, was actually the one who sold them out to You-Know-Who. How crazy is that?"_

_He had stopped crying at this point and his eyes fogged over with memories. He was smiling._

"_But it felt so real. I never have been able to picture her so clearly in my mind. Her red hair, green eyes laced with tears. She looked like she did back in seventh year. Hair pulled back like we were back in the dorms and when she would wake up early to read. We used to talk all the time while she waited for James to wake up. She was an angel. Still is, if she really is watching over me. James is too. He was my best mate. There for me when no one else was. Him, Sirius and Peter. The best mates someone could ever ask for. The best mates I could ever ask for. I wish it were real so badly. That her and James were watching over me. That Sirius was innocent. I want to believe it so badly."_

_Carla watched him as he sat in silence smiling._

"_You want another drink Remus?" she asked him sweetly._

_He sat there for a while._

He got that look on his face. That look that me and Sirius used to make fun of him for. His thinking look. Whenever he was in deep thought he got that look. I smiled fondly at the face.

"_No." he said confidently. "Carla, thank you so much for listening to me. Lily was right, even if it was in my head. I can't keep drinking my life away. I have to get my life back together. Thank you."_

_He pulled out a few Galleons and Sickles and slapped them on the bar. He seemed to be sober now, and he walked out of the bar, head held high._

He looked like the Remus that I remembered. The one who was a good stick in the mud. The one that it took ages to convince to have a drink. The Remus that would smack me and Sirius in the back of the head all the time for hexing Slytherins for no reason.

While I always used to complain about this Remus. It was a whole hell of a lot better than that other version who drinks his life away.

Lily was watching Remus.

"Lily, you saved him." I told her.

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did," I told her. "he had a dream about you. You're what started all his revelations."

Lily's eyes watered even more. "Really?"

"I believe it." I told her smiling.

She beamed, tears still flowing down her face.

I waved away the portal. Remus was going to be fine without us for now.

"Should we peek in on Sirius?" I asked Lily.

She nodded biting her lip.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.

She closed her eyes tightly. "This morning when I was checking on him, he had been dreaming. Then the dementors came by and it looked like they were trying to perform the kiss. Sirius was screaming bloody murder. When the dementors left, he was shaking. I was so scared for him. I just waved the portal away. I should have watched more. But I couldn't"

I looked Lily in the eyes. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. It's horrifying to watch. Don't think on it. Sirius is a strong boy. He hasn't cracked yet in the eleven years he's been in there."

She grimaced. "_Show Me Sirius Black._"

The portal whirled open and there it was again. That bloody cell in Azkaban. Sirius was sitting in the corner of his cell with his eyes glazed over.

A horrible scream came down from a few cells over. Sirius never moved a muscle.

"_SIRIUS BLACK!" a voice screamed tauntingly. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"_

_Sirius' nose twitched. He was pretending not to hear._

"_I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" the voice called out again. _

_Guards came running down the hall, followed closely by dementors._

"_Lestrange!" they barked. "Shut your mouth or we'll have the dementors go after you!"_

_Sirius' lips curved into a cruel smile._

It was his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. She was the one screaming his name. I had no idea why. But it was definitely her. I remember her horrible baiting voice. I cringed at the thought of her. She disgusted me.

_Sirius' face glazed over again but he was mouthing words. It appeared as if he was talking to himself._

"_Ignore her. Just forget about her. She's nothing. She can't get to you. She can't hurt you. She can't even see you. Just ignore her." he repeated over and over._

"I really hate Bellatrix." Lily said frowning.

"I know. I do too. I'm just glad she's locked up now. She's a mental case."

Lily nodded. "She used to torment me back in Hogwarts. I guess I'd say who's laughing now...but I'm not in the best boasting position."

I laughed. "Lily love, even still, I think you're better off."

She rolled her eyes.

"Should we check on Harry now? The Mandrake lesson is bound to be over by now." Lily suggested.

"_Show Me Harry Potter_." I said quietly.

The portal swirled and then I saw Harry walking to the Defense classrooms.

"Oh great, a lesson with Lockhart." I said sarcastically.  
"Fantastic." Lily mused rolling her eyes.

A small boy with a camera approached Harry and took his picture.

This made Lily and I burst out with laughter.

The boy asked Harry to sign the photograph. Harry looked like he wanted to run away. And to make matters worst, that Malfoy boy walked by and announced that Harry was giving out signed photos. And to make matters worst, when Ron defended Harry, Malfoy made a comment about his family's lack of money. But never fear, Lockhart was there.

Lily sighed and clenched her hands into fists.

Lockhart told Colin to get a picture of him and Harry and then told Harry that giving out signed photos this early in his career was a bad idea.

"How thick is this git?" I asked incredulously.

Lily just shook her head.

It was a shame Harry had Lockhart's class next. He sat as far back as possible as Lockhart gave out a quiz. Judging by everyone's faces, the quiz was as ridiculous as he was.

"Why is this man a teacher?" Lily asked.

"I have no bloody idea. What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Probably the same thing as when he appointed you Head Boy?" Lily teased.

"That is ridiculous! I was an excellent Head Boy, you make it sound like he's going to be a good teacher!"

Lily laughed. "Sadly that is the truth. I was joking. You were an excellent Head Boy. He is an awful teacher!"

As to prove our point the lesson had started. The had brought in pixies. And they all had gotten out of the cage and were wreaking havoc on the classroom and the students.

Lockhart ran out of the classroom screaming and Harry, Ron and Hermione were left to clean up all of the pixies.

"I rest our case." Lily said after all the chaos settled down.

I sighed. It was going to be a long year for Harry. And naturally, if it was bad for Harry, it would be bad for us.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been so l__ong! I hope you enjoyed it! ____Oh and someone told me about this website the other day. It's called maraudersrealm [dot] foroactivo [dot] com The [dot]s are just dots. I think you'll enjoy it. It's basically the Marauders are entering their seventh year and you can pick a character and become them. You can post things that your character does and says. I think you all should check it out! They need more members, I'm Sirius Black on there. The two people who created it "James Potter" and "Lily Evans" are very helpful and answer any questions you have. I really hope some of you go check it out!_


	15. Always Harry

Chapter 15: Always Harry

Lily and I watched as Harry's life passed by uneventfully. Not much had been happening lately. It was relaxing for me and Lily at least, I don't know if Harry liked his life staying routinely.

Well, besides the constant running away from Lockhart and that small Colin Creevey boy. Oh and the whole, Ron's broken wand thing. That was bound to cause a disaster soon enough.

But aside from all that, it seemed to be a typical year.

Thank Merlin. Personally, I think that Harry has had enough adventure for a young kid. He was barely even a kid. He was so matured, and he was only twelve! When I was twelve I was playing games and pranks with my friends. Not saving the Sorcerer's Stone like Harry had..._last year!_ I wanted Harry to have the chance to enjoy his early life. There would be more troubles to come eventually. He didn't need any right now.

Maybe if we had lived longer he could have had a normal childhood. If I had had my wand on me when Voldemort came all those years ago. I could have bought time. I could have given Lily enough time to reach Harry and disapparate with him. They could have still been alive. Harry could have been raised with Lily. He could be happy. But no, I had foolishly left my wand, and now my wife and son had paid for my mistake.

* * *

I woke up early on Saturday so that I could see Harry's Quidditch practice. By the time I had woken up though, they were already in the locker room. The captain, who was also captain last year, Oliver Wood, was lecturing the team. He explained moves, plays and other things that he wanted to work on that day.

By the time that they actually hit the field, Lily was awake. She had made us breakfast and we watched the practice together.

It had been so long since I had been on a broom. I missed the feeling of flying around, no restrictions, no boundaries. Just flying free.

I sighed.

Lily turned to me, "What's wrong?"

"I just miss flying." I said longingly.

Lily looked at me as if I were as dumb as a rock.

"Well then go flying!" she exclaimed.

I was confused. I couldn't just _go flying_. I needed a broom.

Then it hit me, I _had _a broom.

How could I have not thought of this for all these years? This house was exactly like the one we had when we both were alive. I had a cupboard full of brooms!

I smiled at her, "Can I go? I'll be back in an hour or so. I won't miss much. It's just a practice."

"Sure." she said grinning at my childish behavior.

"Brilliant!"

I kissed Lily on the cheek and ran to change into more comfortable clothes more adequate for flying. Then I ran to the cupboard that was beneath our staircase (which were clearly meant for brooms and things of that sort..._not bedrooms!_) and looked at the brooms I had. My collection was vast, from toy brooms to beginner brooms to the most modern brooms, I had them all. I looked at the toy broom Sirius had gotten Harry when he was a baby. I held it fondly for a moment trying to remember that day.

* * *

_Sirius had gotten Harry a brand new baby broomstick for his birthday. Harry was zooming around on it knocking over everything in sight. Lily was sitting in the kitchen, writing a letter to Sirius telling him of the havoc he created. I was chasing after Harry and trying to keep things under control, and not shattered on the floor. The toy broom didn't go high in the air, which was good since Harry had fallen off once or twice. But he was a true natural._

"_He's like a mini you zooming around on that broom!" Lily exclaimed laughing as Harry almost hit our cat._

_I had forgotten we had a cat. He disappeared the night before __Voldemort came after us. I had always been fond of that cat. Sirius loved to torment him, transforming into a dog and chasing him._

"_He's going to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Captain, if I do say so myself!" I had said as Harry flew in a circle around me squealing with delight._

_I remembered looking up at Lily, her red hair was illuminated by the lamp. She was smiling and laughing. She looked so carefree in that moment. Like everything was okay, and we were living normal lives._

"_And if he's a Slytherin?" she asked me jokingly._

_I frowned, "Well, I'll love him all the same."_

_Lily smiled at me lovingly as Harry ran into my shins knocking me over. I fell back and grabbed Harry off his broom. I held him above my head and he giggled madly._

_Then I pulled him close to me and whispered loud enough for Lily to hear._

"_See that lady over there? That's your mommy. Isn't she beautiful? She used to hate me. But now she loves me as much as I love her. I can't wait to tell you all the stupid things I tried to do to get your mommy to love me. But you're much too young."_

_Harry looked up at me and giggled. He reached out and took my glasses._

_Then he hobbled off to his broom again and began flying off again._

"_Oh dear," I had said as I attempted to find my son again._

_Our life had been so perfect in that moment._

* * *

I smiled fondly at the memories as I put the small broom back down.

"One day Harry. One day I'll see you and tell you everything." I promised him, hoping that somehow he could hear me.

Then I grabbed my fastest one and ran out the back door.

I put the broom between my legs and felt the excitement in my stomach.

With a jolt of excitement I pushed off the ground, leaving everything that troubled me down there too.

As I flew I couldn't stop grinning. It had been too long. I flew higher and higher, not worrying if people saw me. I didn't care. It's not like the Ministry could punish me now.

I dived and feigned and did all the tricks I used to do back when I was in Hogwarts. It was indescribable.

I tried to do the tricks that I could never quite get right. They still weren't perfect. But they were better.

I felt the warmth of the sun on my face as I glided around on my broom. I knew that I should be going down soon. But I didn't want to.

I did several laps, pushing my broom to go faster and faster. I felt it start to vibrate as I reached new speeds. This couldn't be good for my trusty broom, so I slowed down and descended back to the ground.

I walked back into my house and put my broom away. I'd have to get a new one, I kept wanting to go faster and faster.

"Lily! That was such a good idea! I haven't had that much fun in ages –" my voice trailed off as I reached the sitting room. Lily had dropped her teacup, it was shattered on the floor, and she looked murderous.

"Er – Lily?" I called slowly.

She turned towards me and her rage shifted into sadness. A tear escaped her eye as I ran to her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked as she hugged me.

"T-The portal." she said shaking.

For a brief moment I felt indescribable fear rush through me. The portal? Did Harry get hurt? Did he fall?

My vision went blurry but I managed to find the portal. My heart started beating again when I saw my son. He was okay.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched.

They were all in Hagrid's hut? Why were they there?

Then I noticed Ron puking up slugs. Hagrid patted him on the back. Harry and Hermione began to explain what happened.

I couldn't believe what they were telling Hagrid. Apparently, the Slytherins showed up at practice with a note from Snape that they could have the field to train their new Seeker, Draco Malfoy. The little runt had bragged about how his father bought the team all new broomsticks. Then he made rude comments about the states of the Weasley twins', Fred and George's, broomsticks. That was when Hermione stepped in and told him that the twins were talented enough not to buy their way onto the team. That was when it got really messy. Malfoy got angry and called Hermione a 'Mudblood'. Ron went to curse him, but the spell reversed, explaining why he was the one belching slugs.

I sat there in shock. "As a second year? He dared to call her a –" I asked disbelieving. I still refuse to say that word. Not even in an explanation.

That word had hurt Lily too much. I refused to even say it.

I thought about my fifth year, that one day with the whole _Snape Incident_. I heard his venomous voice spitting the insult at Lily. It hurt me to think about. I remembered how Lily looked when she heard it. It wasn't fair. Lily didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

I shook my head out of the past and looked at Lily.

"S-She's so young." she sputtered out. "She doesn't deserve that."

"Lily, no one deserves to be called that." I told her.

She looked at me sadly then turned back to the portal.

Hermione looked extremely distressed and upset, but she pulled herself together as Harry and Hagrid tried to cheer her up.

* * *

Soon enough they all had to leave, Harry and Ron had detentions to get to.

Lily and I watched Harry's detention purely for our own amusement.

"He would get Lockhart." Lily said smiling.

"No no dear, Lockhart _requested _him." I said letting mockery slide into my voice with glee.

"You're horrible." Lily called to me.

"I know I am love. But you love me anyway!" I teased.

I put my arm around Lily's shoulder as we settled down to watch Harry's detention with none other than Gilderoy Lockhart.

As if Harry didn't already hate the man enough, he had to address envelopes and put signed photos into the envelopes.

"Is he really helping him with his _fan-mail_?" Lily asked me.

I held back a laugh, "Yes he is."

"Oh dear Merlin. Poor Harry." Lily said laughing. "That's what he gets for taking that flying car!"

Lily and I sat there and listened to Lockhart talk to Harry for hours. It was clear that Harry wasn't paying attention too.

We decided to have some fun and add our own sarcastic commentary into Lockhart never ending ramblings. Well, that and shooting spells at the portal which would temporarily give Lockhart double heads, or blue skin, or strange mustaches.

As the night wore on I began to get drowsy. I felt myself slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"James!" Lily's voice called startling me awake.

"Huh whazzit?" I asked jumping up and brandishing my wand.

I looked around rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

"Harry – " Lily said with worry in her voice.

I whirled around and tried to find the portal.

"What about Harry?" I asked as I found the portal with my eyes.

He was walking through a corridor. For the second time today I felt relief flood over my body.

"You have got to stop scaring me like that." I told her breathing heavy.

Lily was as white as a ghost. "He was hearing voices."

"Are you sure?" I asked solemnly.

She nodded slowly. "He was in detention with Lockhart when he jerked out of his daydream like state. He claimed he was hearing voices. Then he heard them a moment ago again."

I processed all of this slowly. "And you're sure he wasn't having a connection to hearing your voice?"

Lily closed her eyes. "I wasn't talking."

Fear flooded through me. This was not good. Hearing voices was not a good sign. Especially if no one else heard it either.

"What do you suppose it was?" I asked Lily, hoping that she would have an answer. Lily always had answers. I was praying that she had an answer for this one.

"I have no idea." she said with her green eyes as wide as they could be.

I processed all of this. "Why always Harry?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Clearly this is not a good sign. Bad things are sure to happen. I'd bet my life on it. Even though that isn't a risk for me. Why is it always our son that gets tangled up in all of this?"

Lily nodded slowly. "I have no idea."

* * *

_A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's shorter than others, but I ran out of ideas for this one. Next one will be longer! I promise!_

_If any of you actually read this I have a special request for you, go check out maraudersrealm [dot] foractivo [dot] com. I promise it's worth it! It's a role play for the Marauders seventh year. You can create a character or be canon. There are still Marauders available! I challenge to you challenge yourself and actually try to become a character. I'm Sirius Black on there if anyone wants to RP with me! _

_Hope all is well for all of you! xxx I won't take forever getting the next chapter up! I promise!_


	16. Deathday Parties

Chapter 16: Deathday Parties

The months really don't mean much to a person when they die. I mean sure, the weather shifts slightly, and some people celebrate holidays. But the months really don't mean anything. Neither does time. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. All just figures of speech these days. When you die, you have eternity. So measurements of time are just pointless.

When you're alive though, every increment of time is crucial. Hours bring appointments and schedules. Days bring deadlines. Months bring goals. So much time is spent rushing around and trying to get everything time. The expression _time flies_ really means nothing after you die. Time does not fly. You have endless time. So why would time fly by?

Where the weeks may be flying by for my son, the weeks feel like years for me and Lily. Would you ever suspect that being dead could possibly be boring? We were really trying to keep ourselves occupied. I taught Lily to fly on a broom and the basic rules of Quidditch. We visited family and watched over Harry. But nothing was worse than watching Harry go through his life and not being there to be able to help.

When he runs into trouble with people like Filch or Snape, there is nothing I would like more than be able to send a good couple of hexes down their way. But I can't, and believe me, I've tried. I would keep trying but it bounced off the portal one time and hit Lily. That was the end of that. Often I've wondered if Harry could ever channel my spirit. If there were some spell that he thought of me before casting it, and I would be there. For only a split second, I would be back in the mortal world. Helping my son. Perhaps even saving my son.

I knew that I had saved my son before so I couldn't feel guilty, but I still did. I left Harry all alone without any protection. I allowed my family to be killed.

So everyday I wished that there were some spell that he would use. Maybe I wouldn't even be expecting it, but he would channel me, and I would soar down and help him. I knew it was a long shot, but I could always dream.

But before I got so off topic, I meant to say that it was Halloween today. The months were flying by and it was officially time for the Halloween feast. Lily and I were throwing a death day party today. Call us crazy, but it was the easiest way to deal with our deaths.

Our old, now dead, school friends were all invited. They all knew the story of what had happened. Voldemort, Harry, everything. There was no theme, if you wanted to dress up you could. But Lily and I were wearing normal clothes.

For the few moments before everyone arrived Lily and I walked up to Harry's old bedroom.

"Can you believe it's been eleven years?" Lily asked me with tears in her eyes.

I shook my head sadly.

Lily grabbed my hand and led me back downstairs. I flopped down on the couch and caught a glimpse out the window. Two kids were running up our street with baskets of candy. An older man with a longer coat walked by, he was bald. I trembled as I closed my eyes and relived that horrible night.

_I was sitting with my baby Harry on the couch. Lily was sitting nearby laughing at me. I was spewing little rings and bubbles out of my wand, and Harry was trying to catch them, he was giggling like a madman._

_Lily kissed me on the cheek before taking Harry from me and telling me that he had to go to sleep._

_After Harry had muttered his adorable first words we went back downstairs. I had flopped down on the couch and Lily curled up next to me._

_I had stolen a look outside the window, two kids ran down the street, laughing with their buckets filled with sweets._

_There was a bald man in a long cape which looked like a coat at the time. I disregarded him._

_There was a loud crack as the bald man turned and walked up our path._

"_LILY IT'S HIM! Take Harry and run. I'll hold him off. I love you so much Lily."_

"_But James!" my wife pleaded as tears poured out of her eyes._

"_No! Go now Lily! Take Harry and flee! Never forget me. I love you!"_

_She ran upstairs crying the whole way, as Voldemort burst through my front door._

_If only I had my wand on me. I could have changed everything._

"_Avada Kedavra."_

_Then there was green, and I woke up in the white misty room._

My eyes snapped open as the doorbell rung.

Lily had opened the door. It was the two kids, with their father, the bald man.

"Happy Halloween!" she said happily as she dumped candy into their buckets.

"Thank you miss." the man said as he tipped his hat and turned away.

Lily turned to me after shutting the door, "You okay now?"

I nodded. "Well, just horrible flashbacks."

She nodded, "It's okay. I felt the same way when we were up in the nursery. Just something about tonight is setting me on edge."

I stood up and gave her a huge hug.

"C'mon, let's have a good night. Harry would want us to be happy, right?"

Lily nodded, "I'd like to think he would."

She smiled at me and I smiled right back at her.

* * *

Everyone began showing up after that. The party was going to last all night. Lily greeted one of her best friends when we had gone to school with great enthusiasm. Marlene McKinnon, she was a nice girl. She hadn't come over in a long time. I didn't really know her that well. All I knew was that Sirius had dated her for a little while in seventh year. They were off and on for a while before they decided that the war was getting to crazy for their relationship and they decided to take a break and get back together after the war was over. Obviously this didn't work out, Marlene was killed in an ambush with the rest of her family. It shook Sirius up badly. The war had taken literally everyone from Sirius. I wanted to check on him but I couldn't. Not with all these people here. And I wasn't sure if Marlene would want to see it.

"James you remember Marlene right?" Lily asked me as she linked arms with Marlene.

"How could I forget you?" I said smiling.

She smiled at me, "James. Nice to see you again. It's been so long."

I nodded solemnly.

Marlene bit her lip, "Er, can I ask you two something?"

Lily nodded, "Anything."

"Have you, er, heard any news about Sirius? I – I'm not allowed to conjure up portals anymore. They banned me because I was trying to make contact with the living. Mind you I was succeeding." she said fiercely.

I smiled at her, "Come here. I'll show him to you. But not in front of everyone."

She nodded eagerly as I led her into a room.

"_Show Me Sirius Black_."

Marlene sighed when the portal opened up to show Sirius in his cell.

He was wide awake and talking.

"Is he talking to himself?" she asked me quietly.

"Er – I have no idea." I answered truthfully.

We both moved closer so that we could hear what he was saying.

He sounded perfectly sane, not at all like he had been in Azkaban for eleven years. He was sitting against the wall of his cell, it seemed as if he was talking to someone close by.

"_You know it was tonight." he said with an eerie smile on his face._

"_Shut up Black." another voice said, it sounded like a guard._

"_It was tonight, eleven years ago." he continued anyway._

_The guard sighed, "Alright, what happened eleven years ago, tonight?"_

"_My brother and his wife were murdered." he said so calmly._

"_Your brother Regulus?" the guard asked._

_Sirius let out a bitter laugh. "No. My brother James, and his wife Lily. I'm sure you've heard of the Potters."_

"_Black you do realize you're the reason that they died.?"_

"_No I'm not!" he said in a sing-song voice that he always used to use. "I'm innocent. I swear on my life that you have the wrong man."_

_The guard scoffed, "I should have seen this coming. Just a ploy to get out."_

_Sirius smiled, "No it's not. I don't need you're help to get out. I'm telling the truth. You'll see soon enough."_

"_That's it Black." the guard said angrily. "Hey! We need a dementor over here!"_

Marlene cringed next to me as a Dementor swooped in. I waved away the portal so she wouldn't have to see or hear him scream.

Marlene turned to me, "He seems so normal."

I nodded, "That's because he was telling the truth. He wasn't our Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. Sirius never even killed Peter either, he tried to but Pettigrew staged everything."

Marlene gasped, "What?"

I nodded slowly.

She hit me over the head, "I've had the thought that Sirius was a murderer for all these years! And now you're telling me he's innocent?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, Lily and I never told that many people."

She smacked me again.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"That's for making me think I was in love with a murderer for all these years!" she yelled at me.

"You're still in love with him?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded sadly as tears started to brim in her eyes. "I thought we would both make it through the war and get our fairytale ending. But I was so dumb. I couldn't protect my family."

Tears began slipping down her cheeks and I pulled her into a hug.

"Marlene, it isn't you're fault that you or your family died. Believe me I know. I didn't have my wand, on this night eleven years ago. I could have dueled Voldemort at least temporarily. I would have died anyway, but Lily would be safe, Harry would have his mother..." I trailed off.

Marlene and I sat on the bed as tears slipped down both of our faces. There was a knock on the door as Lily came in.

"I was wondering where you two went – what's wrong?" she asked when she saw the two of us sitting down and crying.

Marlene and I looked up at Lily as she searched our eyes for answers.

"Oh." was all she said as a tear formed in her eye. She understood. Of course she understood. Lily was great at reading people through their eyes.

She came and sat in between us as tears started falling out of her eyes too.

* * *

After several minutes of all of us crying the door opened yet again, this time it was two of our friends from the Order, Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"You guys okay in here?" Gideon asked when he saw us.

Lily sniffled, Marlene hiccuped and I stayed silent. They walked inside.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

I looked up at him feeling weak and upset

"We're dead. That's what's bloody wrong." I said. "My son is an orphan because I was too bloody dumb to grab my wand when my family needed me most."

Gideon nodded his head slowly.

"I know how you feel James, I really do. Me and Fabian, we both died trying to protect each other. Five Death Eaters ambushed us. We tried to protect our family. We really did. Thank Merlin Molly wasn't home. She had just had a child. I watch her all the time. It kills me to see her and not be able to say anything to her."

Fabian nodded along with what his brother said as tears slipped down his face too. They took a seat on the floor right by us and cried too.

Lily sniffled, "Molly?" she asked them.

Fabian nodded, "Yes, she married Arthur Weasley."

My eyes shot open as I looked at them.

"Does she have a bunch of kids?" I asked suddenly.

"Seven." Gideon said shakily. "Two of them look just like me and Fab. They're twins too."

My breath hitched in my throat, "Ron. That's one of them right?"

They nodded looking at me with confused expressions.

"That's my son's best friend." I managed to say.

They smiled at me and I smiled at them before we all burst into tears again. Crying over the deep holes in our hearts from missing our loved ones.

* * *

Within the next hour and a half, several other people had joined us. Dorcas Meadowes was sobbing into the shoulder of Caradoc Dearborn. Both murdered in the war.

Dorcas was sobbing about the family she had left behind. She had no idea if they were safe or what had happened to them.

Caradoc was crying because he had watched down on the love of his life as she continued to search for his body. He knew that she would never find it because the disgusting Death Eaters had hidden him far away.

Benjy Fenwick was with us crying with Marlene because he watched his family bury _bits of him_ at his funeral. There was nothing more heartbreaking than watching your brother weep over a piece of your left arm. Because that was the largest part they could find.

It was then that I stood up and looked around the room. I coughed loudly and got everyone's attention.

"I have an idea for everyone. How about we all take turns looking into the portal to see our loved ones. Lily and I had intended for this night to be fun, but I think we all juts need a good cry at this point. Don't be embarrassed to let it all out, everyone here has been through something similar to you."

Several people around me nodded.

Lily summoned boxes of tissues for everyone.

"Who wants to go first?" Lily asked weakly.

Benjy raised his hand, "It's been so long." he croaked out.

Everyone nodded and he said, _"Show Me Rebecca Fenwick."_

The portal opened up to show his mother sitting in a room with a man who I guessed to be his father.

_Children were running around the house in costumes._

"_Oh look at Robbie's kids." the woman said smiling as a man who looked like Benjy sat down next to her._

"_They've grown so much." he was saying smiling._

Benjy sat on the floor tears streaming down his face at the sight of his brother and his nephews.

_A small boy who looked no older than four ran up to Robbie. "Daddy! Look what I got! A Chocolate Frog!"_

_The older man smiled, "Come here Ben. Let's see who you got."_

I held my breath and looked at Benjy. His nephew was named after him.

He was sitting with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Dorcas offered him a tissue which he gladly accepted.

He turned to me, "I've seen all I need to. Thank you."

I smiled at him as I turned to Caradoc who was asking to go next.

We slowly made our way through the crowd of people who were surrounding us. Each portal getting sadder than the next. Lily and I refused to show Harry. It would be too hard right now.

"Not right now." Lily said biting her lip.

"Why not?" Fabian asked her.

"It was tonight. And I've finally stopped crying. Maybe in a little bit?" she said looking at me.

I nodded, "Before we check on Harry how about we check on some other people that I know we all hold near out hearts."

Everyone looked at me with puzzled expressions.

"_Show Me Remus Lupin."_ I said as strong as I could. Immediately people patted me on the back, and Lily put an arm around me. They all knew how hard this was.

_Remus was siting in a bar, but he wasn't alone. He was sitting with two women. Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance. They were all drinking._

_Remus raised a glass and started to make a toast, "To James and Lily Potter. Two of the best people I have ever met in my lonely pathetic life. Two of my best friends and practically my siblings. There for me through thick and thin. It was on this night that my dear old mate Sirius, betrayed them. James and Lily would have _died_ for that piece of trash rather than turn him into Voldemort. But he was not so honorable. And then, to kill Peter. Sweet little Peter who was defenseless. May he rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life!"_

_The three clinked their glasses and drank._

Everyone sat there silently. There was nothing they could say.

"_Does it ever get easier for you?" Emmeline was asking._

_Remus sighed, "Sometimes. I know that they'd want me to be happy. But it's just so damn hard. I'm the last damn Marauder. We made vows to one another. Never leave another Marauder alone."_

_He laughed bitterly._

"_Where are you now?" he called out loudly. "Huh? Hear me James! Peter! Sirius! Lily! You promised you'd be there for me! No matter what! You all left me!"_  
"Remus, I'm always here. I wish you could see that." I said to the portal, willing it with all my heart and soul that he would get my message.

_Remus thumped his head down on the table and groaned._

_Hestia smoothed out his hair, "You okay Remus?"_

_He groaned and picked his head up, "No. Because every time I just want to mourn and drink my life away I hear James' damn voice in my head telling me that he's always there and that he wishes that I could see that."_

I smiled at Remus and put the same emotion into my voice as I had before, "Remus." I said. "Everything is going to be okay. You'll see me and Lily again one day. But if you even think about joining us before then I will personally kick your ass. Hear me now wolf-boy?" I said smiling and laughing as if it were old times.

Lily laughed next to me, "Remus, don't mourn us. Turn your life around. Apply for a job somewhere, track down Harry, go out and meet a girl! If you come and meet us before your time is up, well you heard James. He will kick your ass." She laughed and smiled. "It's been eleven years. Stop mourning us, move on." she urged.

Inside the portal Remus looked as if he were insane.

"_No no no." he said his eyes opened wide._

"_What?"Emmeline asked urgently._

"_I'm going mental!" he exclaimed. "Now I hear James mocking me and Lily telling me to stop mourning!"  
Hestia cocked her head to the side. "Well you know what Sirius told me when my mum died, The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them in your heart. So maybe it really was Lily and James, maybe that's their way of urging you to move on. Maybe they're telling you that they're okay. And that you're going to be okay too."_

_Remus looked up at her and smiled. "Call me crazy, but I believe you."_

_He looked up towards the ceiling but the angle he was looking at made it look like he was looking directly at the portal._

"_Okay, here goes nothing. James and Lily. If you're listening, which I'm sure you are because James is a nosy prat, I'm sorry I've spent so much of my life being so upset. It's been really hard here without any Marauders to make my life better. James, I miss your jokes and never ending teasing. I don't care if you think I'm sappy. I miss you so much, my best friend, my brother. And Lily, sweet Lily. I miss your caring touch, and the way that you always brighten up my day. I'll miss you both for the rest of my life. But I'll try to pick my life back up. I know you guys are always watching over me. Thank you for that. I love you both."_

I waved away the portal and smiled wide.

"He's always been intuitive like that." said Benjy laughing.

Marlene laughed, "I was thinking the same thing!"

Everyone laughed over the joy that Remus had brought us, it was a nice change of direction.

I smiled to myself, this party was supposed to be fun and uplifting. Instead we had spent hours crying. And now we were all laughing and reminiscing the good old days we had shared with Remus Lupin.

I tuned back into the conversation making a mental note to thank Remus one day for cheering everyone up so much.

Dorcas was talking and smiling, "Remember the day the Marauders went looking for Remus in second year? I was in the library with him studying. James and Sirius came bursting through the door hollering for him. Pince was so angry!"

I laughed loudly, Remus had ditched us at breakfast because we had figured out he was a werewolf and he had been avoiding us. What a great memory.

"He was always a genius!" Caradoc said.

"An amazing wizard." Benjy added.

"I once dueled Remus." Fabian said. "Because Gideon was dueling James!"

Gideon laughed, "Because I had the nerve to take Lily Evans on a date!"

I laughed and smiled, "And what did you boys learn?"

They looked at each other and smiled, "Never take on a Marauder. You'll be in the Hospital Wing for weeks!"

Everyone laughed and smiled.

"Oh!" Marlene exclaimed. "Would you guys mind if we checked on two people that I'm sure are together?"

"Who?" Lily asked smiling. Everyone was so merry and happy no one would mind opening another portal.

"But it might depress everyone." she said thinking about it.

"Who?" Lily, Dorcas and Fabian asked.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom." Marlene said anxiously.

"Oh Merlin!" Benjy exclaimed. "Frank and Alice, tortured to insanity. I feel that I got off easy compared to what they're living through."

I nodded my head solemnly. "Alright, I'll open the portal. But no more crying, eh?"

Everyone laughed and nodded.

"_Show Me Frank and Alice Longbottom."_

The portal opened and revealed a bright white room.

_Alice was sitting there looking slightly older and worn out from the last time I had seen her. Frank was on the other side of the room, just sitting there. The couple was silent, just staring at one another._

"This is creepy to watch." Lily said sadly.

_Alice walked over and sat down next to Frank. He looked at her confused, but then relaxed when Alice smiled at him._

_She put a hand in her pocket and reached in, she pulled out a gum wrapper and gave it to Frank._

_He smiled at the wrapper and placed it next to him._

"_Thanks." he said very hoarsely. It sounded as if he barely had a voice._

_Alice just smiled._

_A nurse came into the room. "Hello Alice. Hello Frank."_

"_Alice?" Frank asked hoarsely._

_Alice smiled at him, he nodded slowly._

"_Frank, did you forget who Alice was again?" the nurse asked sadly._

_Frank nodded and frowned. His expression got extremely worried and he began tapping his foot faster and faster._

_Alice backed away from him._

"_Alice?" he asked desperately as his voice was no longer hoarse. He sounded exactly as he had before he had been tortured._

"_Yes." the nurse said warily. "Alice is right there."_

"_Alice, come here. I remember you." he said smiling._

_Alice backed away further looking scared._

_Frank let out a scream of pain as he writhed in his seat._

_Nurses rushed in and gave him a shot from a large needle._

_He was still screaming, "Alice! Get out of here! Run! RUN!"_

_Then he fell silent as the tranquilizer took over._

_Alice watched as the nurses swarmed around Frank._

_They were all muttering things like, "Another flashback.", "the poor thing.", "feels that curse running through his body again.", "after all these years he still has these flashbacks." and "This always happens when he recognizes her."_

_Alice cocked her head to the side and walked over to Frank's head._

_A nurse spotted her and grabbed her arm, "Alice, go back over to your bed."_

_Alice glared at the nurse and began stroking Frank's hair. She was humming something softly._

_Frank's eyes opened slightly and he saw Alice._

"_I love you Alice. Stay safe." he whispered as his eyes shut again._

_Alice smiled when he said this, but then got upset when he shut his eyes. She opened her mouth to try and speak but nothing came out. She started breathing heavier and faster._

_A nurse called for help and more nurses ran inside, one just catching Alice before she fell. She laid Alice back down on her bed and sighed, "Always the same thing when she starts remembering."_

Fabian stood up and waved the portal away.

Everyone was silent.

I was the first one to speak, "So whenever they start remembering the other one, Frank has flashbacks to the curse as he tries to save Alice and Alice passes out?"

"It seems so." Lily said sadly.

"That's heartbreaking." Marlene said solemnly.

Benjy sighed, "That is so unfair. The war was over when this happened right? Voldemort was defeated already."

Caradoc nodded, "A couple of Death Eaters wanted information."

"Does anyone remember a time when Alice or Frank ever did anything bad?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Neither did I. Merlin they did not deserve this."

Again everyone shook their heads.

"James?" Gideon asked.

"Yes?"

"We've checked in on everyone we could possibly think of. I know it's going to be hard, but you and Lily ought to check in on Harry." he said seriously.

Lily gripped my hand and nodded.

"Does everyone agree?" Fabian asked.

"Yes." Marlene said.

"Yes." from Dorcas.

"Yes." Said Caradoc and Benjy.

Lily looked at me and smiled, "Yes."

"_Show Me Harry Potter."_ I said bravely.

I braced myself for the worst thing I could possibly see on the anniversary of Harry's becoming of an orphan. But nothing in the entire world could have prepared me for what I saw.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there in front of a wall. Written on it in blood it said, _"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware._"

Lily gasped audibly next to me.

Gideon and Fabian smiled when they saw Ron and noted the similarities between them and the young boy before noticing the words.

We were all stunned for words as more students filed around the three. I was so scared and shocked that only the delighted voice of the little Malfoy prat saying "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" shocked me out of my frozen state.

As teachers begin to investigate the writing on the wall and they whisk Harry away into an office, the eight of us exploded with words.

"What the hell is the Chamber of Secrets?" Gideon asked.

Lily ran to find a book where it might be mentioned and came back to tell us what it was.

"When the four founders made the school everything was fine until, Salazar Slytherin expressed his wish to exclude all muggle-borns from the Hogwarts. Slytherin made a secret chamber before leaving the school. Supposedly it contains a monster that would wipe out all non- pureblood wizards from Hogwarts. And only Slytherin's heir could control it." Lily breathed out as she burst back into the room.

"And it's open at Hogwarts?" Marlene asked lividly.

I sat there listening as all my friends paced and shot out sentences. The only thought that was running through my mind was, _Harry._

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all like this! It was kind of a depressing chapter. But I wanted to incorporate more characters to make the story more interesting. Please Review. I really want to know how you guys fee about this chapter._

_Also, __go check out maraudersrealm [dot] foractivo [dot] com. I promise it's worth it! It's a role play for the Marauders seventh year. You can create a character or be canon. There are still Marauders available! I challenge to you challenge yourself and actually try to become a character. (Like Frank or Peter! Or even someone like Snape, or a Death Eater) I'm Sirius Black on there if anyone wants to RP with me!_


	17. Libraries with Lily

Chapter 17: Libraries with Lily

Once the initial shock of a monster being set loose in Hogwarts dawned on all of us. The freaking out began.

"How could a monster be set loose in Hogwarts?" I exclaimed as I paced around the room. Everyone jumped at my sudden outburst.

No one had an answer for me.

I was mad, enraged, livid, and I wanted to march right up to Dumbledore and tell him just how I was feeling. Needless to say, I couldn't. So I just sat in my never ending fury and listened to the scene that was being displayed before us.

I felt the edgy eyes looking towards me, afraid that I may have another outburst again.

I huffed and puffed as Dumbledore took Harry, Ron and Hermione to some office. Judging by the amount of pretentious photos of himself on the walls, I knew it was Lockhart's.

Other teachers filed in after the kids and everyone sat in the room tensely.

I looked around the room I was sitting in and noticed that it was a very similar situation to what was going on down there. But I kept my observations to myself.

When Dumbledore spoke I leaned in towards the portal to make sure I didn't miss a single word he was saying.

He announced that Mrs Norris had been petrified and that Harry was innocent of this kind of dark magic.

Lily huffed from where she was seated. "Well _I _could have told them that. My son is not evil!" she declared ferociously.

Everyone nodded and hummed in agreement.

Lockhart then spoke up about how _he_ could have stopped it. And _he _would begin working on a restorative potion made by Mandrakes.

Fabian cracked his knuckles. "Oh how I want to punch that bloke in the face."

Again everyone nodded in agreement.

Silence stilled over our room again as Filch accused Harry of petrifying his cat. Snape chimed in claiming that the kids weren't at the feast. To which they quickly explained the Deathday Party they had attended for Sir Nick. After proving Snape wrong and not getting any further punishment, the three kids were dismissed to go up to their dorms.

"Oh I have had it with this." Lily said as she shot sparks out of her wand that evaporated the portal. "This is absolutely ludicrous! How could they think Harry did this?"

She sat back and sighed. I caught her eye and gave her a look. One that tried to convey the look of being tired of all this nonsense.

She appeared to understand and nodded her head slowly. "I know." she mouthed to me.

Everyone left shortly after the portals were all gone for good. With a final hug to Marlene as she walked out and apparated, I shut the door for the final time.

"Well that party went nothing like how we planned it to go." Lily said sitting down on the couch.

I flopped down next to her and ran a hand though my hair.

I looked at her and chuckled, "You mean, you _didn't _intend on everyone breaking down and stalking our loved ones all night?"

Lily smiled at me with the look of exhaustion in her eyes.

"It was supposed to be happy." she said finally.

"I know, love. And one day, maybe it will be a happy deathday party. But for now, watching everyone we love still be alive and well...it's harder to be happy. I don't know about you but I miss being alive. I miss being able to ruffle Harry's hair. You know the last time I actually touched him was over a decade ago?"

Lily nodded. "Exactly ten years ago to this day. Right up there." Lily said gesturing to the nursery upstairs.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. I was more tired than I had thought. I felt Lily lean on my chest and let out a deep sigh.

_Tomorrow will be easier._ I thought to myself as I slipped into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling particularly groggy and my head felt stuffed with cotton. I began to sort through basic thoughts. Today was the first of November.

_Right, Lily and I had that party last night_. I thought. _We all cried together and remembered all our alive loved ones._

Then I jumped out of bed upon remembering the monster that was inside Hogwarts. And Harry. _Harry._ Was he safe still?

I scrambled to find my glasses and my wand. Lily was still fast asleep so I darted out to another room so that I wouldn't wake her. I put my glasses on quickly as I muttered the words "_Show Me Harry Potter."_

My vision was still fuzzy as I tried to make out the images in the portal. My head was cleared of the grogginess that I had earlier.

"Oh Merlin. Why is everything so blurry? Is there some spell on the castle? Is he dead or something?" I asked no one in particular.

I heard a chuckle behind me and spun wildly. Lily was awake and had brought the blanket from our bedroom out with her, draped around her shoulders.

"Come here." she sighed.

I walked towards her and she took my glasses off of my face.

"Hey!" I protested.

"James." she said in a caring voice but hiding a giggle. "First off you have them on upside down."

I frowned...how had I not noticed that?

"And second, they're filthy." she said with what sounded like a smirk on her face. I couldn't tell though. I was blind without my glasses.

Lily returned my glasses to their resting spot on my face and my world cleared in a sharp focus.

I smiled sheepishly "Heh. Thanks Lils."

She waved it off and turned to more pressing matters. "How is Harry?"

I opened my mouth the speak when I realized that the conclusions that I had jumped to earlier were probably just due to the fact _I _couldn't see.

Lily took my silence as a clear, I-have-no-idea.

She brushed past me swiftly, the blanket flowing like a cape behind her.

I turned on the spot and looked at the portal.

Harry was eating breakfast in the hall.

I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Oh thank Merlin" Lily sighed, sinking onto the couch.

I stood behind the couch and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"He's alright love. You can relax now." I said soothingly.

"I don't think I'll relax until he's out of harm's way. For good." she confessed.

I smiled to myself. "I know. Me neither."

Lily simply hummed in agreement.

"I'll make some breakfast for you. Just keep me updated on what's happening." I said.

Lily chuckled. "You say that as if watching our son is some sort of reality show on the telly."

I paused in the middle of putting the kettle on the stove.

"Oh sorry James," Lily started. "It's a –"

"No wait!" I called out. "I think I know what you're talking about."

I heard Lily laugh quietly.

I thought back to my years in Muggle Studies. The telly was like a wizard picture. It moved, but for longer and with constant sound. A reality show though. I wasn't too sure what that was.

"A reality show is a show that follows certain _characters_ around and shows you their _life_" Lily called out.

I sighed. "Well how was I supposed to know that?"

She just laughed at me and I returned to making breakfast.

My abilities in the kitchen were extremely limited. But I managed to make some tea and toast with the usual spreadings on it.

I brought a plate out for Lily, and one for myself as well. She took it happily as I sat on the couch next to her.

We sat and watched Harry go through his day, especially watching for every small detail of the slightest chance of a monster looking around the corner.

Several hours of observing and worrying later, Lily stood up.

"I've had enough of this!" she declared.

I was beyond confused. "Er – what?'

"Come on. Get dressed. We're going to go do some research."

I groaned and felt as if I were back in my seventh year. Lily constantly nagging me to go to the library with her. Not that I ever said no. But I _hated_ the library.

But either way I still would do whatever she wanted me to do, so I reluctantly got up and dressed myself.

As we prepared to apparate I asked Lily, "Will you tell me why we are going there at least?"

Lily looked at me pointedly and shook her head, "You'll see."

I sighed, "Yes alright. Let's go."

Lily grabbed my hand and we apparated together. The closest library to us was run by an old couple who had actually owned a small library in their lives. But in heaven they were granted a huge library with countless books.

It was one of Lily's favorite places to go. I didn't mind going, but libraries always just made me sad. When I had been alive they were the place I'd watch Lily for hours in. They were the place where pranks were planned with the Marauders. A library was the place where Sirius and I went to figure out Remus was a werewolf. And the place we learned how to become Animagi.

Similar to any other school setting, libraries reminded me of my friends. It was bittersweet.

But Lily knew this about me and tried to keep me entertained as she did her research. Which I had to admire her for that, she was an impressive multi-tasker.

She took my hand and led me inside the massive building. The smell of old books immediately flooded my nose.

Lily smiled next to me while I crinkled my nose.

The old woman who lived her smiled at us from behind the desk.

"Hello Lily! Hello James!" she called out cheerfully. "Anything I can help you with today?"

Lily smiled and walked over to her. "Hello Rachel. You look lovely as always."

The old woman smiled bashfully. "Thank you dear."

Lily smiled still but her voice changed tones to a more serious one. "Could you point me in the direction of your books about the magical world?"

Rachel smiled and pointed to the left.

"Over there dearie. But you need to go down quite far. You'll know when you're there though. Once the books start flying." she said sounding delighted.

Lily thanked her and returned over to where I was still standing.

She urged me along and I followed.

"I wonder how odd it is for them to live here now. I mean, they were muggles their whole lives. And now they have a half magical library."

I thought about that for a moment. "It must have been a weird transition but they don't really seem to mind."

Lily nodded her head in agreement.

We walked for a little while longer until we reached the shelves where several books were simply floating in the shelves.

"Aha!" Lily said as she turned down an aisle.

I looked around for a moment and decided to just look at some of the titles on the shelves. Lily wouldn't want me to help anyway. I had no bloody idea what we were doing.

I heard her footsteps tracing up and down the aisles and heard her murmuring to herself words that ran together. I chuckled and ran my finger along the spines of the old books.

I was no doubt in an aisle with older magic. You could tell from the gold embellishments on the spines. I read the titles as I went, taking my time to look out for familiar authors as well.

_A Tale of the Dragon Ages, A Guide to Enchanting Cups, The Basics of Breeding, Pureblood or Mutt?, Potions Throughout the Ages, Horcruxes, The Wind of the – _I stopped reading the titles and backtracked a few books.

Horcruxes. I remembered talking about them with Lily a while ago. I picked up the book and sat down in the aisle.

I brushed the dust off the book and opened up to the first page. The spine was stiff and it let out a cough of dust from the pages when I opened it.

I looked at the table of contents, _Introduction, What is a Horcrux, Why make a Horcrux?, Is this the best choice for you?, Choosing an Object to Contain Your Soul, Splitting your Soul_...the chart went on.

I decided to open up to the first page and read. I'd skip around a bit but I needed the basics of understanding.

_ Horcruxes are a piece of magic that is generally frowned upon by other witches and wizards. But there is in fact nothing wrong with the actual product. Many believe that it is a barbaric and cowardly thing to do though, to split one's soul to achieve immortality. This book will help you choose if a Horcrux is the right path to immortality for you. And if you do choose to split your soul, a detailed step by step instruction list is included for you._

I stopped reading and turned back to the table of contents. I remembered Lily telling me that she thought Voldemort had split his soul. I wondered if this book could help me figure out if he had, and if so, how to kill him in the end.

I flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for. _Killing Someone with a Horcrux_

I smiled cruelly and began devouring the page with my eyes. _Although a Horcrux allows the witch or wizard not to be killed. There are still ways he or she may die. If another person were to find your Horcrux and destroy it and then go after you. You would be able to die at that point. This is why it is so important to hide your Horcrux well and never let anyone know of your secret. Even with hiding your secret well, after making several Horcruxes your appearance may alter. So beware. (You begin to stop looking human. Your eyes may turn either black or red. Also it is rumored that the nose begins to look like that of a snake, although this is just the lure of Abetha Triut who has five Horcruxes. the most in history. See page 182 for more.) If more than one Horcrux is made there are less chances of someone finding all of them and destroying them all, giving you a better chance at immortality. However, splitting your soul is very dangerous. Once you split it more than once the chances of accidental splitting are more and more likely. You must take extreme caution when making your Horcruxes, make sure that no other living being is around when you do so. If they are the piece of your soul will cling to an alive being before an inanimate object. If this happens this creates a live Horcrux. The being with the piece of you inside itself will be able to see your emotions and may or may not be able to see through your own eyes. However, you would be easily able to see out their eyes and feel their emotions __too. But humans and animals are risky Horcruxes. They can be killed or die at any time, it is highly unadvised. An inanimate object cannot be killed with just any spell. The piece of your soul protects the object to prevent any damage that would happen over time, also it prevents rusting. An object that contains a piece of your soul in it will not be able to be destroyed easily. However there are still ways to destroy them. The piece of soul needs the container to keep it in existence. Once the container is destroyed, the piece of soul is lost. Unlike the soul from your corporeal body, where if your body was destroyed your soul would remain intact. If you do have a Horcrux, you _will_ feel if it has been lost. However the creation of several Horcruxes will make it so you can feel it less and less until you would not feel it at all. So beware all makers of 3 or more Horcruxes. This is highly unadvised and very dangerous. All known methods of destroying a Horcrux are just as deadly as the magic needed to create one. Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre are the two known methods of destroying a Horcrux. But both are extremely dangerous and lethal. Also if the Horcrux has been made a living being such as a person or animal, killing the container would also kill the Horcrux inside..._

"James?" Lily called.

I was jolted from the book and skimmed the page quickly, there was no other valuable information on that page. So I shut the book and returned it to it's place on the shelf. I walked my way over to Lily piecing the information together as I went along.

When I found Lily she asked me to get a book for her, it was avoiding her magic and up too high for her to reach. I got the book with barely any trouble and then followed Lily to a table.

"Do you have paper?" I asked her, wanting to remember everything I just read.

Lily handed me a few sheets and a quill and I began scribbling as much as I could about what I remembered.

I made sure to remember both ways of destroying them and then some of the other information. I sat back when I was satisfied with my memory's recall of the book and I watched Lily read and skim with a look of intense concentration.

She was so passionate about her love of learning, I looked at the book she was reading but she noticed and looked up with me with a glare.

"Sorry, I forgot. No reading over your shoulder." I said quickly as if I were back in my seventh year with her.

The only difference was that she stopped glaring and smiled before looking back down at her book.

I continued to think about Lily and how much I loved her. And Harry too. I loved him so much, and now there was a monster in Hogwarts and Voldemort was still after him.

I thought about the night that Lily and I died. How Voldemort had murdered me and Lily so easily and yet could not kill Harry. I felt the deep paternal desire that I wished I had my wand that night. I could have fought him off. Maybe even killed him.

I stopped my thoughts in their tracks. No, I couldn't have killed him. He had at least one Horcrux I knew of. I brought myself back to that night, something that I have been trying not to do for years, but I brought myself back to that night so that I could reexamine the situation. He was standing before me. I was staring into his eyes but before I could truly see, the me who was there was shouting to Lily to run, and spinning to see her face one last time. I was angry. I couldn't turn in this memory. By the next time I saw his face his mouth was already still and green flashed over my vision. And the memory was over.

I was so frustrated, I needed to be able to examine him more thoroughly.

"I'll be back in a bit." I said to Lily softly as I got up from the table.

She heard me and picked her head up, "Where are you going?"

"To do my own research." I said smiling. I kissed the top of her head and walked off in the direction of the front desk.

When I got there, it was no longer Rachel there, but Josh. Her husband.

"Hey Josh," I said walking up and shaking his hand.

"Oh hello James! Lily doing research?" he asked all too knowingly.

I smiled, "As always. But I'm also trying to figure something out. Do you think you could help me out?"

He smiled and said, "I'll do my best."

"Do you know if there's a place where you can go see how you died. Not your own memory of it though. A place where I can observe?"

Josh scratched his head for a moment and said, "Yes. The Death Halls."

I made a face and said, "Attractive name."

He laughed and continued, "It's a record of every single death. Ever. They can allow you to relive it, and they help people deal with those horrible deaths too. Like being murdered brutally, those people fed to animals and all that creepy stuff. But I'm sure you won't be going there for that. But yes. You'll be able to relive your death there."  
"Awesome." I said. "If Lily comes looking for me, tell her I'll be back really soon, don't tell her where I'm going though, she'll only worry."

He nodded and made the motion of zipping his lips.

I quickly ran out the door and apparated to Death Halls.

The building was a bleak grey color. Appropriate for it's name. It was cold in there too. The doors opened to a small vestibule. It was grey everywhere and there was a small desk and a door on the other side. A lady sat in the desk, typing away on her computer. I cleared my throat and she looked up and smiled.

"How may I help you?" she asked as kindly as she could.

I was about to speak when the doors opened behind me, a lady was brought in, carried by a man in grey. She was screaming and crying. She looked so young, I wondered what was wrong. The man took her right through the doors and into the single door on the other side, when the door shut there was silence again.

I worried about her instantly. What were they doing to her? She needed help! I was about to ask what the hell that was when the front doors opened again.

Another man came into the vestibule and handed a folder to the lady sitting at the desk.

"Her name is Marissa Yosdith. Murdered by some man, he chopped her to pieces. Tortured terribly. She just got here, me and Adam were waiting for her in the mist. Brought her right here. She'll be here a while until she realizes she's okay now though. She's a mess. Can't blame her though." he said to the girl behind the desk.

"Alright. Thank you so much." she said taking the folder. "I'm so sorry about that sir. We have a help center for brutal murders here in the D-Halls."

I nodded my head as relief flooded over me. I hadn't realized how worried I had been about the woman.

"Right. Well I was told I could come here to watch my death as an observer?"

She smiled, "Yes you can. Name please?"

I stepped up to the desk. "James Potter."

She typed on her computer and said, "Ah yes. Joint death with Lily Evans?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, my wife."

She nodded, "Would you like to view her death as well?"

I was unprepared for this question. "Uh sure." I stammered out.

"Alrighty, we're all set then." she said smiling at me. "Roger?" she called to the man in grey who had told her about the murdered girl.

"Could you take James down to see his death? I can't leave the desk and Jen isn't here."

He shrugged. "Sure follow me James."

He took me through the door on the other side of the room and I was shocked to find myself in a bright hallway that seemed to never end.

"This hallway actually never ends." he told me confirming my suspicion. "Extension charms as far as the eye can see."

"Wow." was all I said.

"Right, so I'm going to guess you're a wizard?" he asked seeing how unfazed I was at the mention of charms.

"Guilty as charged." I said as I pulled out my wand.

He laughed and then asked me, "So James? What's your last name?"

"Potter." I said automatically.

He walked over to the side of the hall and pushed some keys. The hallway rushed around us and soon we were standing next to a door that said, _James Potter 31 October 1981_.

"Go ahead in. You can push the green button when you're ready." he told me.

I opened the white door and walked inside a completely white room. On the wall was a glowing green button. I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them next I pressed the green button and watched the scene transform around me.

It was like being in a pensieve only more clear. My memory of my death was so chaotic I could never quite understand it. But here, it was like I was just observing.

There was a crack and Lily started to run upstairs. Voldemort came through our door and met me. I stared him down, burning his gruesome image into my mind. His eyes were the darkest black tinted with blood red seeping into them from around the pupil. His skin was so pale and you could see the veins of blood running through his skin. His nose was like a snake's, slits where nostrils usually were. His mouth barely moved as he whispered the curse and raised his wand. The me in the memory crumpled to the floor. Voldemort _stepped_ over my body. It looked, at first, like he had tripped. But then I was able to see him steady himself on the wall as he began climbing the stairs. I ran up before he could get there and saw Lily crouching by the crib murmuring words of love to Harry. But before long Voldemort burst into the room. Lily now stood between him and Harry. He asked her to stand aside. She refused and he murmured the same curse used on me. Lily screamed and crumpled to the floor. Voldemort staggered back again. Then he turned onto Harry who wasn't crying. Such a brave boy. He said the same curse and green flashed. But the curse didn't kill Harry. In fact, his forehead was slashed open with the scar of a lightning bolt but it was Voldemort who looked hurt. He screamed in agony and apparated away. But a something was left, something that was only there for about a second. It had whirled around the room before sinking into Harry. Then, and only then, did Harry start crying.

Suddenly I was back in the white room. I came out dazed and confused. I had a lot of thinking to do about this.

The man was still waiting outside. "Ready to go Mr Potter?"

I nodded my head and the hallway zoomed by again.

"By the way," he said. "I had no idea you were _the James Potter_, wow. Your son. You just watched. Wow."

And that seemed to be all he was able to say.

I nodded my head and thanked him before walking out the door again. I passed through the other doors to the outside world and apparated back to the library.

I managed to find my way back to Lily and I wrote in detail everything I had found out. Especially that last bit. It confused me the most of all.

Lily and I sat in the library for several more hours, both trying to decipher everything in our head.

It was clear to me now, from his appearance to his state after committing Lily and my murders that Voldemort definitely had a high number of Horcruxes. How many I couldn't be sure thought. I looked at my notes and thought back to the part I had read that said "_Once you split it more than once the chances of accidental splitting are more and more likely. You must take extreme caution when making your Horcruxes, make sure that no other living being is around when you do so. If they are the piece of your soul will cling to an alive being before an inanimate object. If this happens this creates a live Horcrux."_ I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that Voldemort had pushed his soul too far. And that when he tried to kill Harry, it was just too much, and instead he split his soul yet again and then he left and the piece of soul was left behind. I cringed when I thought back to being in the room. All signs were pointing to it, but I didn't want to admit my son was a Horcrux.

"James!" Lily exclaimed practically jumping from her seat.

I pushed all the Horcrux thoughts out of my mind and sat up in my seat. "What?"

"The Chamber of Secrets. The legend is that when the four founders made the school, Slytherin wanted it to be only purebloods. But the other three said no and he got really angry and left the school. But before he left he built the Chamber and locked inside a horrible monster. Only his heir can unlock and open the monster, and it will kill every muggle-born in the school creating a generation of only pureblood wizards."

"But this is just a legend right?" I asked nervously.

"Well I thought it was too," she stared before pulling out different sheets and books. "But there were rumors a while ago about the Chamber before the Dark Times started. About fifty years ago, and someone died."

I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

"So you think it exists?"

Lily frowned, "I think it _may_. But only time will tell."

I stuck my head in my hands. This was horrible news.

"It's okay hun." she said grabbing my hand. "What were you so into researching today?"

I saw right through her calm exterior and knew I couldn't worry her any more.

"Oh not much. Just the founding of Quidditch." I said with a boyish smile.

Lily looked at me and gave me the I-don't-believe-you look, but she didn't press for details. She probably didn't want any more bad news either.

I smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go home."

She nodded and we apparated home.

I opened the portal when we got home as Lily made tea. It seemed that the kids figured out about the Chamber of Secrets today too. They were planning on making Polyjuice Potion to do some investigating.

Lily sat down and sighed, "They're in for more trouble aren't they."

I nodded my head. "Yes I believe they are."


End file.
